The Final Stand
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: A month has passed after Gaea was defeated and Camp Half-Blood is pouring with new campers Percy and Annabeth have retired from war, peace has been provided by camp Jupiter but a force of Gaea still remains now Camp Half-Blood will attacked for its final stand. PYOC story and AU feel free to join.
1. Chapter 1

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones. The first chapter isn't much interesting but please read more farther into the story.**

It had been a few months after Gaea, mother Earth herself was defeated, allot of tension was released from the camper's shoulders but no one relaxed monsters still attacked and they still did camping activities.

Three campers sat at the edge of the camp waiting for more of their kind to cross to safety. These other kids were like them, Demigod, half-mortal and half-God. They were also targets to the monsters that hid in modern society by a force called the Mist.

The Mist was a tricky force fooling normal humans and sometimes Demigod's themselves but the area of sanctuary was known as Camp Half-Blood, a camp for the children of the Greek gods.

The three campers sat near a tent waiting in case any monsters attacked any Demigods that were being escorted to the borders, it had happened allot but there were not many casualties.

"Waiting." Said a son of Hephaestus, god of fire, crafts, and blacksmiths, he was barely in his teens with a mess of black hair and olive skin his name was Bill but he preffered Bones for some reason, which is what he really looked like he hardly ate.

The second camper who was a son of Demeter, the goddess argriculture he wore a orange camp shirt like all the other campers and had tanned skin and a stocky hair and leaf green eyes. He sat at the side of the tent fixing it a bit normally watch duty lasted a while but it was better than what they had to do back at the camp.

"You guys." Said a girl who had auburn hair and blue eyes, her name was Frost although she was the daughter of Apollo. She was a skilled archer which was pretty much natrual for the children of Apollo.

"What is it?" Eli asked and hammered the final nail into the ground, he stood up and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

Frost handed him a flask filled with water which he drank quickly and tossed the hammer back in their tent. Eli was judged quickly when they thought of children of Demeter many people would think he would be planting crops or something but he seemed to be a bit skilled when it came to swordplay but he preffered heavy longblades.

"Chiron wanted to make sure we were Ok." She said. Chiron, the camps director was a pretty cool guy he was a cantaur who had trained so many of the famous heroes including Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

"We're fine just bored." Bones replied.

"More demigods are out there, I know it but we ust have to wait for them to arrive." Said Eli sitting laying back in the grass.

"I hope so." Frost sat down on a stump with her bow and quiver next to her.

"But this is boring." Bones wanted to protest but Eli would stop him.

"We cannot risk any lives lost, we had to do our duty," Eli stopped him.

Frost sighed. "You guys just three more hours." She said.

"I wish we could do some sort of epic journey or something." Bones sighed and kicked a rock then he yelled in pain.

"Well sorry to tell you this, I doubt there will never be a quest like that I heard Kronos was defeated and Gaea will never walk for a while." Eli reminded him.

Bones had always been itching for some sort of adventure ever since he heard of the legends of Percy Jackson, the great son of Poseidon who defeated Kronos and had many great adventures.

"We could repeat a quest or something." Bones protested.

"Bones we barely arrived at camp a few weeks ago we aren't prepared for something like that." Frost mention, she was trying to stop Bones from doing something recklss.

"I could make us some weapons."

"Bones just calm down, lets just wait something eventually will come up for now lets just wait and see if any demigods are being escorted here." Eli then ended the three sat outside in the middle of a December morning waiting for more demigods.

**(!) This is an O.C story so to join please just fill this out and this is also my first time writing a HoO and PJatO if that is how you would translate it but I have been a huge fan since the book first came out buying every single one and I plan on getting the new one soon and I am excited I enjoy reading Rick Riodan's series but this is myfirst time writing one of his fanfictions and I am nervous but I hope I do well.**

**(!) To join please fill this out in the PM or the Reviews.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Godly abililaty:**

**Appearance:**

**Where they're from:**

**Skills and Weapon types:**

**Weapon name and abililaty (if needed):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Vetran or newbie:**

**Backstory:**

**(!) Please read, review, and feel free to join**


	2. Chapter 2

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

It was noon when their watch shift was over and the trio returned back to camp, no one had arrived but hopefully someone would come later on during the day.

The camp was on the north side of Long Island Sound and wasn't visible to mortals which provided them more protection, but Camp Half-Blood wasn't an ordinary summer camp like the kinds parents would send their children off this camp.

Camp Half-Blood was created for demigods, children of the Greek gods, where they were trained and survived together

Eli stopped on the hill that looked down at the camp, he breathed in the air and smiled. "This smell of the air and the sight of the camp always makes me happy." He said and stood looking across the horizon.

The valley was an amazing sight but down bellow were twenty cabins in the shape of a Greek Omega represents both minor and major gods where their children lived in each of them except for Hera's and Artemis's who were both virgin goddess and had no offspring except for Artemis who only had maidens who joined her.

The Big House stood above a hill proudly where once an Oracle lived in the attic, before a mortal name Rachel Elizabeth Dare took the Oracle of Delphi into her body and became the new one. The thought still creeped Eli out.

He could hear the horse and pegasi in their stables but rumors were that they were to recieve an import from Camp Jupiter, another demigod camp in San Fransico, of a new breed of horse. The bad thing was that the Demeter cabin was in charge of the lessons with the help of the Aphrodite cabin, but newbies were always sent to do poop duty which wasn't funny.

By the cabins was the arena where they all trained and held friendly competitions at one point they had witnessed a Gladiator fight but it was canceled due to its amount of violence and next to the Athena's cabin was the armory which many people had confused for the forged but Eli hadn't chosen a weapon yet but inside he had seen swords, axes, spears, and even a few firearms, it was required every camper had their own weapon but Eli entrusted Cabin Nine for a new one.

Bellow the Big House were more activities many of the campers spent their time at the Climbing Wall which the Hermes cabin had dominated easily, the Amphitheater, the volleyball pit, and the arts in crafts cabin.

It truely was a beautiful sight but throughout the beauty was always a bit of ugliness, that was the mythological monsters that were always attacking the camp.

Frost looked back watching the Eli just stand there inhaling the air. "Are you coming to camp already? I need to go to the archery range for advanced archery." She said.

"You guys could get goin', I will catch up in a minute." He told them. Bones and Frost walked back down hill next to Eli was a large pine tree, the tree that was said to hold the spirit of a daughter of Zues who was soon freed and became a Hunter. The tree created a magical barrier which kept away outside monsters and blocked the mortals off and a large dragon guarded it with a golden fleece hanging off of a branch.

Eli jogged down to join his cabinmates, the Demeter cabin, who were all getting ready for a few sparring matches againist the Ares cabin. He had spent the rest of the day in a normal routine canoeing, arts and crafts, and lastly learning nature magic. Which for him seemed quite impossible.

"You can do it," Said Katie Gardener, head leader of the Demeter cabin. Eli closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could to try and summon at least a patch of grass but nothing happened.

He stopped to catch his breathe. "No luck, this sucks I am a son of Demeter who can't even make a patch of grass."

Katie stood still studying him. "Well, there are several types of nature magic." She added.

"Like?"

"Healing."

"Tried that."

"Clorokinesis?"

"That as well, plus I would rather grow my plants naturally."

Katie sighed and sat down on a stump, a few of his cabinmates were also looking at him.

"Well maybe you'll get it tommorow." Said someone and everyone began to agree.

In the distance a counch horn blew, it signalled a meeting going on and Katie dismissed her cabin to go do their chores.

Later on in the afteroon Bones came running through the Demeter cabin panting and covered in sweat.

"Bones! What the hell are you doing in my cabin?!" Eli shouted but his friend stopped him at the door.

He looked up with a panicked expression. "Eli! I need to show something urgent!"

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I need to show you it tonight, this stuff is classified."

"Classified?"

"Yeah, this is about the camp we're all in danger. Meet me later at the docks."

Later that night Eli met Bones at the docks where he had been asked to meet Bones.

"Eli! Over here!" Bones shouted and Eli quickly slapped him.

"Keep you mouth shut, private!" He whispered fiercely. "What the hell do you have to show me?"

Bones rubbed the red mark on his face then pulled out the camera and pressed the play button.

It was meeting of the council members around the ping-pong table of the Big House.

"Bones," Pataknight began but Bones shushed him and pointed at the screen to a misty video, an Iris message.

_"Are you sure?" _He could hear Chiron say.

_"Yes, a few of Gaea's remaining forces have regrouped and are already in New York." _Reyna said, she was the praetor of the Roman camp Jupiter and were very lucky to have an alliance with them.

_"This could be bad." _Will Solace whispered.

_"You think nurse, the camp is once again going to be attacked." _Clarisse from Ares cabin shouted and hit the ping-pong table. _"They attacked once and we had them."_

_ "Actually we didn't." _Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin added. _"Grover had managed to use the call of the Wild to scare off the army of Kronos."_

_ "But we held them off at the battle of Manhattan." _

_ "Percy destroyed L-.. I mean Kronos." _Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin chirped. All eyes looked at Percy and Annabeth who were holding hands at the meeting.

Percy Jackson looked at everyone and then said. _"What?"_

_ "Percy you can fight with us, with you we will be able to win like we did last time."_ Piper from the Aphrodite cabin asked.

_"Look guys I'm sorry, Annabeth and I retired from battle. We just want to settle down."_

Gasps escaped the mouths of everyone and there began a huge commotion until Chiron calmed them down.

_"Everyone we cannot judge Percy's judgement he has done enough for the camp already." _Chiron said looking at Clovis who was from the Hypno cabin, his magic had calmed everyone down.

_"I'm done here." _Will got up and left. The others looked at Percy and left the meeting.

Eli could hear Percy say sorry then the video ended. "I wasn't able to capture the whole meeting." Bones mumbled.

"What you did was wrong but now we know we're going to battle again." Said Eli. "Lets return back to the cabin and call it a night."

"Do you think we'll be able to hold off Gaea's remaining forces?" Asked Bones as they were walking back to their cabins. "I heard from the legends Percy even struggled.

"I don't know and these aren't going to be legends, Chiron only knows how many days are remaining until the assault." Eli sighed, kicking a rock aside. "But we really need more demigods, (O.C's) if we're going to want to win this fight."

"We're outnumbered, one to five."

That night Eli wasn't able to sleep because somewhere in New York a large army of monsters were going to attack and this time Percy wasn't going to be able to help.

**(!) Lately no one has wanted to join, am I doing something wrong because I can fix it if you like.**

**(!) Sorry its short I have no O.C's but please join if you like**


	3. Chapter 3

**(!) A/N: **

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

It was the next day and Chiron and the counselers had kept the meeting a secret, the trio wasn't on boarder patrol duty that day and to be honest none of them really felt much spirit to do their daily tasks.

Eli woke up to the smell of the many exotic plants that were inside of the Demeter cabin, but his stomach didn't feel right by just knowing about an attack. He heard of the tales of Percy and they heard of the story of the Labyrinth battle, it costed allot of lives but Percy wasn't there anymore for them.

He got up and got dressed in the bathroom, then he fixed his bed and picked up the standard sword which was given to him until Bones had finished him the one he requested a month ago. Katie noticed his mood and didn't bother on asking him to practice nature magic.

"Eli?" She asked. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Yes counsler?" He mumbled.

She was quiet for a while until she said. "I know you heard of the battle, we have everything under control."

He laid down on his bunk and waited for Percy and Annabeth to inspect their cabin. No one glared at the couple or even mentioned about their retirement because after the meeting the rumor spreaded like a wildfire and everyone knew.

He had skipped breakfeast his stomach really wasn't in the mood to eat much.

Instead of agreeing Eli only walked out to catch up with Frost at archery practice, at the range he picked up a bow and stood waiting for Chiron to finish giving a lecture about the importance of a ranged marksman.

Frost sat with her half brother Void at the Apollo table, Void was a like most of the Apollo campers blonde hair, green eyes even though most of theirs were normally brown or yellow, and he was skinny but that didn't mean he wasn't a bad archer.

Eli sat by them and nodded at Void nervously. Frost waved happily to him. After Chiron had finished everyone stood up and aimed their arrows towards a few targets made from bales hay or straw dummies in armor.

Void had a Arbalest crossbow instead of a normal bow, some stories say he assassinates his targets with it since then the forges had to create some new crossbows for those who preffered their deadly precision over range.

Chiron ordered them to fire and at once the winds were pierced by a volley of arrows which impaled the targets Void's arrows impaled the straw dummy in both eye sockets while Eli's hit the knee.

"I am a horrible archer." He mumbled to himself. He dropped the bow and gave up.

"Aim more higher and follow the winds next time." Said Void. He placed a new bolt in his crossbow and put it on his shoulder.

"I prefer close quaters, it gets very personal." Eli said and loaded his bow again, Void simply added another bolt and grinned.

"You and my brother seem to get along." Frost smiled a bit.

Void patted his half-sister on the back and grinned more. Their training was ruined by the sound of yelling at the borders.

"The border patrol." Eli whispered and picked up a sword.

The three demigods quickly ran to the borders where a large pack of Dracaenae, snake women who had the top half of a women and the lower half of a snake of some sort were attacking the border units. Three demigods were engaged in combat but one had went down.

"Bloody hell!" Eli grunted. Void and his sister stopped to fire a few arrows, Void's were very accurate while Frost's hit their armor. Eli joined the two demigods up in the front. He recognized them both Jack and Josh, both were vetrans who had fought in some of the wars of Camp Half-Blood.

Josh was a mortal who used a katana that was specially forged by silver steel, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial gold the blade itself was nothing but elegance. Josh wore green cargo shorts and a black sweatshirt instead of the camp clothing.

Jack was the son of Nike, not the shoe but the goddess of Victory carried two knives and moved very rapidly, he dodged the demons swords and in response vaporized them with the touch of Celestial Bronze.

Josh stabbed a demon in the chest and pulled out his katana as it turned into golden dust, he noticed the trio and grabbed two demigods by the arm.

"Both of you go with him! Stay by the archers and do not run!" He said giving them to Eli. "Son of Demeter get them past the border and with those archers!"

"On it sir." Eli replied and looked at the two demigods. "Both of you follow me." The boy with longish brown hair and tattered clothes nodded, the other girl looked worried she had short black hair with a bit of purple in it.

"What about them?" She asked.

"Don't worry, they're pros at this." In time Josh grabbed a Dracaenae and twisted her neck before he impaled her. After he left the two by Void and Frost he ran back to help.

"Hey, I am running low on bolts over here!" Void shouted loading his last bolt, he aimed the crossbow at a Dracaenae's helmet and shot her in between the gap in her face gaurd. "Scratch that, I am out of ammo!"

Jack headbutted another and tossed his knife into one that lunged at him with a net. "What are you!" He shouted. "A fisherman! This is a battle bring a _real_ weapon next time!"

"These things are relentless, hey, this is a great way to use that morning rush!" Josh said. Eli joined the fight he parried blades, broke spears, and killed many of the demons he also noticed Void inside the fight.

The four formed a ring as the Dracaenae's surrounded them.

"I feel, alive!" Josh shouted with adrenaline. His katana was covered in dust but his eyes were wild for combat.

"Those who perish never see the end of victory!" Jake pulled out two more knives and twirled them in his hands.

In the distance they could hear the sound of a horn, one of battle. On the hill reinforcement had arrived to help them and leading them was Percy Jackson and the other counselers.

One of the Dracaenae hissed then looked at her brethen. "Jackssson arrivessss." She hissed. A few of them looked nervously and began to retreat but the others stayed and attacked the four.

Eli and the others fought back but Eli felt a strong pain on his shoulder as a Dracaenae had cut the his back and wounded him. Void pushed him out of the way and beheaded the demon before he offered him help.

Both of the vetran fought back to back killed rows of Dracaenae with fury, in moments Percy was with them and he was a skilled swordsman using Riptide to vaporize demons.

In fear the demons had finally retreated only one camper had died and the rest were minorly wounded.

"Percy." Josh nodded as they were sitting down getting treated by the Apollo cabin.

"Josh, Jack." He replied back with a smirk.

"Laugh all you want, we had em' Jackson." Said Jack, but the nurse told him to quit moving.

"You were late though, you missed allot of the fun." Eli said and he winced as they were treating his back. The cut wasn't major but it had some bruising.

"Man that was a large army of those things." Josh said looking at Percy for an answer.

"That must've been some of Gaea's remaining forces." Eli blurted by accident.

"How did you know?" Percy asked. Void elbowed him.

"Errrrr.. morphine talk, ignore him." Void replied

"Well you were right, a few of Gaea's remaining forces are still out there in fact they're here but Chiron said we will be alright."

"Gaea huh?" Jack said scratching his chin. "Looks like those who passed the Doors of Death are here."

Josh nodded. "Bet they were hiding while the Romans were going to attack us."

"It doesn't matter now, with the Romans and Amazons on our side we have a larger army of demigods."

"Heard you retired." Josh asked raising an eyebrow.

"You could do that?" Void asked.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth retired I heard that from the Aphrodite cabin."

Percy didn't say anything. Frost came back with Chiron by her side.

"Thanks to your effort two demigods made it safe to camp." Chiron said. Chiron was strange at points he was in a electric wheelchair whenever he went out public but then at camp his stood on his horse half and trotted around, but he was the legendary teacher of heroe's and everyone was glad he didn't retire.

"Who were they?" Void asked wanting to know if he had a new sibiling. The Apollo cabin had finished and took the body of their fallen comrade back to the camp.

"A daughter of Morpheus, Elsa and a son of Khione, Jacob." Chiron replied. "As for our fallen camper he was a brave soldier, he will truly head to Elysium."

Everyone went quiet for a moment of silence for their fallen friend.

"Anyone know his name?" Eli asked. Everyone shook their head. "Damn, kid died without a name."

"Eli, may I ask of a favor?" Chiron asked.

"Sure."

"I would like for you to give the two campers a tour around the camp." Chiron asked and Eli nodded in agreement. "Thank you we have something important to discuss."

Eli met the two campers he had help save the boy was given an inverted camp shirt instead of a orange shirt with black text it was oppisite. He had also fixed his hair which used to have twigs stuck in it.

"I suppose your name is Jacob, son of Khione."

"Yeah, Jacob Irons I grew a bit tired of being with my mom." He introduced himself.

Eli looked at the girl with shirt hair. "Elsa? Right, nice to meet you name's Eli." She didn't respond, she was still in shock from what she witnessed which was pretty normal.

He patted them both on the back. "Well welcome to your new home, I will be your tour guide for today."

**(!) There was going to be a Chimera fight but guess what, my stupid pawn-shop laptop died on me without a warning it doesn't last five minutes before it shuts down quickly but I am sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

** (!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

**Also trying to get as much O.C's before the battle begins.**

Giving the two a tour really wasn't much fun Eli's wound had healed and the morphine Frost had given him had faded away but his vision was a bit blurry.

It turned out that Jacob had already learned about the Gods and the creatures that lived secretly in society. His mother Khione had taught him mostly everything but Jacob seemed to despise him mother, who could blame him, she was as cold as ice, literally.

"I guess your not even bothered by such an attack?" Eli asked him as they were walking down the hill into the camp. He looked back at the two who seemed to have already calmed down.

"No not really, my mother had given me a magical weapon." He said and pulled out a icicle no larger than a ruler.

Eli looked at the piece of ice in confusion but it slowly formed itself into a Estoc, a blade designed to fight against chainmails with only a point but no cutting edges. It was clear and able to see through ice.

"It could freezes the victims blood or even the victim whole, even if they survive they would probably die of Hypothermia." Jacob said and put the blade away. "But I would like a different weapon, something that actually kills."

Eli looked at the camp, this guy was very serious. "We'll stop by the Hephaestus cabin and see what Leo can cook up."

"Valdez?" Jacob said. He knew Leo alright, the short kid with crazy hair who was able to control fire he had even met his mother back at Quebec.

"Ya' know him?" Asked Eli.

"Yeah, that kid who can control fire." Eli chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry I am afraid of the kid too, being a son of Demeter really makes you dislike fires."

Elsa spoke up making both of them realize she was still there. "Son of Demeter and Khione? What are you people."

Jacob facepalmed. "This will take allot of explaining." Eli nodded in agreement.

"Your a daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams. Tell me have you noticed any strange activities lately?" He asked her.

"Hmmmm." Said Elsa. "I don't dream at all, I once said to have given my best friend a nightmare when we were mad at each other, and I noticed strange people staring at me."

"Probably monsters." Jacob assumed quickly. "Monsters target many demigods you were lucky."

"Back on the tour!" Eli coughed getting Jacob and Elsa back on track. "I need to show you main locations or else the Demeter cabin may be blamed for not doing their chores."

"Chores? This is a camp." Elsa complained. She groaned and slumped down on the grass.

"Yes, a camp for the children of all of the gods but we still have work to do not just dilly dally all day."

Eli had to show them everything around the camp the dining hall, the volleyball pit, the canoeing lake, archery range and the rest of the camp.

"A simple rule Chiron has made and always repeats it: never go into the woods alone. Monsters lurk inside normally the Ares cabin and Nike cabin go in there for trophies but they head in large groups." He said stopping them at the woods which was overgrown all that was heard were war cries and yelling.

"Ares cabin again." He mumbled. "Now let me take you to your cabins."

Eli took them to the cabins which were now in the shape of a rectangle due to the new cabins being made. The first stop was a cabin made from complete ice, a mist hung around the cabin and luckily it wasn't a see through, the roof was covered with a blanket of snow, and the cabin felt a bit cold as the three got closer.

"This is my cabin?" Jacob asked. Eli shrugged staying back, he was already cold. Jacob walked inside to be greeted by other boys and girl who had snow pale skin, black hair, and coffee brown eyes.

He felt like the black sheep of the herd as his skin more tanned than his siblings, a few of them stared at him. A taller girl greeted him and welcomed him to the cabin. He was given a bunk which seemed surprisingly warm.

"Feel at home already." He said with a long sigh. He then went to sleep, which for once was peaceful ever since he had left Quebec he was always being chased by monsters. Now he was safe with siblings who knew what he had been through, someone who actually understood.

Elsa was then escorted to the cabin of Morpheus, his cabin was made from white stone and etched on the stones were various dreams of people both good and evil. Two girls watched her from the cabin next to hers, the Hecate cabin.

The Hecate cabin was given a eerie haunted mansion touch to it it had a few cobwebs hanging from it's porch, the wood that once looked new seemed black and rotted.

The first girl was a veteran name Charlie Winters, she had pale skin, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes, she wore her camp shirt and watched Elsa.

The second girl named Rosa had tan skin and black hair, she hardly spoke much around strangers but she was known for acting weird.

Hecate's cabin was pretty creepy and was never scored during inspections, they all knew the goddess of magic, crossroads, and ghosts their cabin had it all. Luckily both cabins were very fond with one and another.

"Daughter of Morpheus?" Charlie asked Eli. He stopped and nodded.

"Yeah, mind keeping an eye on her?" He asked.

Charlie smirked and a illusion of an eye flickered in her hands. "How close?"

Eli gulped and shook his head quickly. "Not like that! Just make sure she's safe!"

Charlie laughed and sat down on the porch. "I was playing a joke, we don't curse people unless they have messed with us."

"Good to know." Eli nodded to Elsa as she entered the cabin to meet her half brothers and sisters. The inside of their cabin was filled with dreamcatchers and other items that were used as dream items.

"Welcome to the Morpheus cabin young one." Said their consoler, a tall teenager with black spiked hair, he wore the camp shirt and black pants. "Name is Mason."

"Hello Mason." Elsa said quietly, she was completely nervous but most of the other people in the cabin had similar traits like her dark black hair or a dark personality.

"We are glad to have you in the cabin of dreams, we're not like the Hypno cabin but we do associate with them."

"Hypno?" Elsa asked. She was never used to learning anything about Greek Mythology and this was all new to her.

"God of sleep but we control those dreams giving them nightmares or the best dreams of their lives." Mason created a small fog in his hands. Elsa decided to head back outside after that.

It took rest of the afternoon for Eli and Charlie to explain Elsa about the secrets and stories of the Greek and Roman world, no wonder Chiron didn't like to give tours anymore.

"Has she been given a proper weapon?" Charlie asked. Eli shook his head.

"No, I was heading down to the forges to ask for one myself."

Everyone stopped at the middle of the camp when they heard the sound of a loud explosion and smoke erupted from the Hephaestus cabin. All the campers quickly rushed to the cabin that was now billowing smoke, inside the children of Hephaestus were coughing and looking at Bones.

"What happened in here?!" Chiron demanded waving some smoke from his face so he could get some air. River spirits quickly came and dosed the fire and also giving their cabin an indoor pool.

Bones looked down and sighed. "Sorry Chiron, it was a small mistake."

The Centaur grunted and took a deep breath. "As long as your sorry and no one was hurt your forgiven son of Hephaestus." He trotted off and everyone resumed back to their business.

"You've done it this time Bones." Eli said stepping in the knee deep water. "We came down here to see if your siblings can maybe arm the newbies."

"Sorry Eli, I am grounded and am not allowed to use the forges for a while." He apologized. "But you can talk to my sister,

Charlie looked around the flooded cabin and asked. "Where's Jake Mason?"

"We moved him to the infirmary in the Apollo's cabin, he is getting much more better." Nyssa said stepping inside the water and shook the new campers hand.

Jacob stepped on the water but it froze into a stepping-stones of ice, very convent of him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he was waking up.

"So is this frequent here in cabin nine?" Jacob walked towards them making the water below him a trail of ice.

"Not always but things happen." Nyssa replied and looked at Bones, he hid behind a anvil and gulped. The anvil made strange sounds and then it began to groan.

_"Your a terrible blacksmith!" _It shouted. _"You managed not only to ruin a blade but as well as flood the cabin, now I will rust!" _The anvil shouted, it didn't move it's mouth but every word it spoke the coals inside lit up but it was designed to have a face of a very grumpy old man.

"The anvil spoke?!" Elsa gasped and ran outside of the cabin. Eli and Jacob facepalmed and sighed.

"That's one of our cabin leader's new invention, Fwoosh a anvil made to help direct the new people on how to make blades." Nyssa explained and patted the anvil.

"Speaking of him. Where's Leo? We need a few new weapons for the new guys."

Nyssa scratched her chin and shrugged. "He always comes for a day then returns to go find some girl named Calypso." She said. Eli cursed under his breath.

"Well do you think you can make the weapons? We are really going to need them." He asked and Nyssa nodded. She placed a hammer on her shoulder in a proud manner.

"Leave it to us." She said and disappeared to the forges. A son of Apollo peered into the cabin then he examined the area. He had camel colored hair and wore the same shirt everyone else wore but white shorts instead of normal jeans.

"Was anyone hurt?" He asked. A field medic, since most of the Apollo cabin were archers others picked jobs as healers which convinced Annabeth to create a pharmacy.

Fwoosh burned back to life. _"If the fear of rusting counts, then yes."_

Charlie kicked the anvil and then looked at the medic. "No Alex, but if someone scrapes their knee we will tell ya'." She snickered.

Alex growled and looked at Charlie with a look of hate. "Ok magic girl, I am pretty sure you need to go get your broom or something."

"Your horrible making retorts." She countered. Alex grumbled something and looked at Jacob.

"A new camper, sorry my name is Alex Summers son of Apollo a excellent healer and archer."

"That's what she said." Charlie put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out, the whole scene seemed pretty much childish as they were fighting.

Once again the horns wailed throughout the camp, it was dinner time already and Eli hadn't realized how long the tour had even taken. He quietly cursed and said to Jacob.

"Alright, now you report back to your cabin and join them as they make their way to the mess hall for dinner." Said Eli. "Also do not eat the first tray, it is meant to be as a burnt offering to your parent everyone has had that mistake so watch out."

Eli regrouped back with his cabin and followed them towards the dining hall, a large outdoor Pavillion framed in Grecian columns that over looked the sea. He did his normal routine sit with his cabin and offer food to his mother, but when he reached to where he sat he found a note.

_"Meet us at the beach for a secret meeting, this is urgent make sure your cabin leader doesn't see you." _

He hid the note in his pocket and ate quietly afterwards ignoring the loud talking of the other campers. Something serious was going on the large scale attack this morning and Chiron's meeting with the others.

After dinner everyone had met at the beach. Eli planted his sword into the ground and sat by Elsa, Jacob sat on a rock looking out into the ocean, Alex and Charlie were already arguing again while Frost sat in the middle awkwardly, Jack and Josh talked quietly, and Void was with Bones as he fiddled with a crossbow.

"So what do you to have to say?" Jacob started the small meeting.

"What we're about to tell you is top secret. Swear upon the river of Styx not to say a word to anyone else." Josh warned them. They all swore upon the river of Styx, although Elsa called it sticks but it worked.

Jack stood up and cleared his throat. "Chiron had explained to us about Gaea, her remaining forces are led by Octavian."

Those who understood who he was gasped but the new people tilted their head.

"After Octavian was banished he and his followers headed to the Doors of Death and rallied up the remaining forces and has brought them here. He plans on destroying Camp Half-Blood overthrow Reyna at Camp Jupiter and with both camps out of the way he plans on helping Gaea rise once more."

"What battle tactics are they using?" Alex asked nervously. Most of the veterans have fought many of the previous fights they were well skilled but needed to know the enemies strategies.

"We don't know, we predicted probably ground but some of us have predicted the sea. A word from the hunters of Artemis is that most of the deadliest monsters Percy had faced have reformed and are with Octavian."

"The sea huh, too bad Percy won't be joining us in combat." Bones grumbled. A few of the others spoke amongst another in worry.

"We've already relied on Percy, now it's our turn to take his place." Jacob said and stood up. "We're the new demigods of this camp, we're all capable of doing what he did."

"But we're not Percy, if you do realize." Said Void without a expression.

"Your right, but I bet some of us could slay a Drakon like Clarisse from the Ares cabin, take out a enemy ship like Charles Beckendorf, or find a lost god like Grover Underwood." Bones said getting up with excitement.

"You may be right, but none of use could ever reach the same level as an of the previous heroes." Alex said.

"But we could maybe reach higher-"

"Bones we can't be following the examples of the others, it could lead to our downfall we have to do what we do best not copy others, now sit down." Eli interrupted his friend. Bones grumbled something and sat down on the sand.

"So what's the good news?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, that we're going to hold a chariot race and capture the flag this week so be prepared." Josh clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Everyone looked at him seriously.

"We were hoping you would say something about the war." Charlie muttered. She let a small wisp wrap around her finger and it disappeared.

"Our information was very limited as well as the gods aren't going to support us in this fight." Said Jack bringing more bad news.

"You've got to be kidding, they can't at least strike down a few of our enemies?" Void got up. His face was red from anger but he was right, with the gods on their side they would stand a chance but now they were defenseless.

"We allies though." Josh said calming down the audience. "We have the Party Ponies, the Hunters, the Romans, and the Amazons."

"But we have to wait for them to arrive it may already be too late." Alex shouted. Soon everyone began arguing, Josh and Jack looked around to make sure no one else was around but the crowd was already getting angry with one and another.

"Guys!" Jack scratched a knife along a rock making a metallic screeching sound. "We will hold off the last of Gaea's forces as long as we can. We have survived many more battles this insane and we can do it once more."

"And as for the rookies? Allot of them will die out there in the battlefield!" Alex shouted.

"Victory is achieved with sacrifice, the children of Nike know that very well." Jack nodded and scanned the area. "For the next few days be prepared but live on your normal routines when the time comes we will fight."

**(...) For some odd reason I am in the mood for a hot chocolate... that isn't normal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

**Also trying to get as much O.C's before the battle begins.**

In the morning everyone was very eager to do the capture the flag event later on that night. Eli took the new campers back to cabin nine for their weapons.

Nyssa was inside of her cabin chewing gum impatiently and when she noticed them she grinned.

"I heard our weapons we requested are ready." Eli said. Nyssa smacked her gum and nodded next to her Fwoosh burned back to life.

_"Yes, we have made the blades based on your taste we have gathered while looking through your profiles!" _The anvil said. Eli looked at the anvil and wish the darn thing had rusted.

"Our profiles?" Jacob asked and anvil's coals burned brighter.

_"Yes due to our... Ouch!" _Nyssa kicked Fwoosh.

"None of that is important but here are your new weapons. Hopefully they will suit your tastes for tonights game against camp Jupiter."

"Camp Jupiter?" Eli thought of the other camp in California, they were highly trained and had even defeated the Hunters of Artemis, this could be a bit bad.

Nyssa handed Eli a blade that was six-feet long. She dropped it in his hands and Eli felt the weight of it, it was probably seven pounds its guard was plain but it had pear shaped pommels, it had hilt-mounted side rings and enlarged cross-guards, and parrying hooks in the shape of lugs.

"What kind of blade is this?" He asked. The large blade looked deadly and it was a heavy two-handed sword, just the way he liked it.

"It is called a Zweihander or Great Sword." Nyssa smiled. "You can name it what you want but it was used in the Renaissance by the Germans it has the capability to destroy pikes and defend you againist calvary and even the parrying hooks prevent blades from going down on it."

"This one has to be mine." Jacob said picking up a sabre that had a light blue hilt and was a single-handed blade and had a large hand guard that protected his thumb, knuckles and forefinger, and for a good thrusting touch it was double-edged rather than a singe edge.

"Yep, the Sabre from Europe such a deadly tool ever to be used." Nyssa handed Elsa a Rapier with a black blade a slender, sharp pointed blade used for thrusting.

"I... I don't know how to use this." Said Elsa holding the sword which seemed rather light.

"Don't worry just practice at the field with your cabin at noon." Nyssa assured her and clapped her hands. "Now I am going to join my cabin at breakfast."

Eli croaked a bit, he had already forgotten to join his cabin for breakfast and now he was in trouble. He placed his sword on his back and ran to join the others.

He had noticed a few of Camp Jupiter's campers in the dining hall, they were the ones who were participating in the games probably fifty campers in Roman armor.

"So where is Reyna?" Eli could hear Percy ask one of the Romans.

"All the praetors are back at camp, we heard you and Annabeth retired so Reyna thought it wouldn't be nice to embarass your camp." Said the Roman. Eli scoffed when he heard that and resumed drinking his soda.

Void was found in the archery range with a new crossbow Nyssa must've made since it had a steampunk style to it.

Eli sat down next to the archer and his half-sister. Frost wasn't given a new item she preffered her old bow, it looked old but she was a sure-shot with it. He took a sip of his soda and watched Void lecturing Frost.

"Archery is a good job, spend allot of time in the outdoors and I am pretty sure you won't go hungry because at the end of the day, as long as there are two people are alive somebody is going to want someone dead.

"So your insane." Frost pointed out. Void sighed.

"I am a assasin not a crazed gunman, one is a job and the other is a mental sickness." He snapped and shot another arrow.

"Professinals have standards," He said to his younger sister. With every shot was another headshot to the dummy. "Be polite, be efficent, and have a plan to kill every enemy you see."

Eli whistled getting the son of Apollo's attention. He lowered his crossbow and sat it down on a chair.

"What brings you here mate?" He asked and wiped his face off with a towel. "It better not be another one of your favors, we settled things with the Ares cabin long ago and we wish not to-"

Eli stopped him before he got into details of the last vegance prank. "No, no, no, it's about tonight's game?"

"What about it?" Alex asked butting into the conversation. "Will field medics be needed?"

"No, none of the praetors are in this one."

"Then we stand a chance." Frost chirped.

"I doubt it sis, I am pretty sure Reyna and Frank sent their best legionaires to up hold their camp's honor."

Alex grunted and nodded as he took mental notes. "We could use a bit of field magic to probably hold off the borders and maybe send in the Ares cabin as a diversion."

"They would automatically suspect that." Jacob said overhearing them. "If we send the Ares cabin in on a attack the Romans would suspect a flank."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Alex asked. Jacob smirked a bit. "Follow me."

The group stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin and looked at the building in confusion.

"If you think a makeover would stop the Romans then you're wrong!" Eli shouted but Jacob ignored his comment.

"Yesterday I noticed a boy from their cabin with a unique skill."

"Charmspeak?" Void asked.

"No but he will surprise you." Jacon then knocked on the door and a girl who smelled allot like perfume came out but for a daughter of Aphrodite she wore very old clothing.  
>"Piper McLean." Frost gasped as if she were looking at a celebrity. Piper was one of the heroe's also mentioned in Percy's tale and her father was the famous actor Tristan McLean, so pretty much she was famous both ways to many people.<p>

"Yes, Piper have you seen your brother Rey?" Jacob asked. Piper was quiet before she went inside and then a boy came out in a black fancy suit and spikey hair.

Everyone was quiet until Alex spoke up. "So our help is supposed to be a wanna be James Bond?"

"James Bond?" Rey asked and raised an eyebrow, his body shimmered an transformed into the iconic agent from the series. He looked exactly like him his hair had changed and so had his skin color.

"What the?" Void took off his sunglasses in amazement.

"A son of Aprhrodite has a 50/50 chance of getting this trait, I can shift into anyone I desire." He said in a French accent. "People call me a Spy or a Fox, I love the use of knives and with my skill I am great at deception."

Alex looked at Jacob. "So your plan is to disable the enemy from behind, great we have this one."

Rey sighed and shimered back into his old attire. "My forms only last for a while, they aren't permanent." He said and fixed his tie. "But I will join tonight's game of Capture the Flag."

"We have this one." Frost punched the air. Jacob cleared his throat.

"We will need to regroup near the edge of the border."

Jacob ran off to inform Charlie who seemed very interested by the idea. She and Rosa sat on the porch of Hecate's cabin in boredom.

"So we're trusting an Aphrodite spy to take care of the enemies in the back?" Rosa asked after Jacob finished. Their cabin leader, Lou Ellen was inside instucting her sibilings on how to use magic properly due to a prank gone bad.

"He is not techinically a spy." Jacob added.

"A son of Aphrodite having such a skill, normally they could change to what they want their victims to see but never change to whoever they like, such a skill is truly rare." Charlie said reading a book of spells with headphones over her head. She snapped her fingers and the book changed a page.

At last it was night time, and time for Capture the Flag. Dinner was awkward allot of campers were armed at the dinner tables and if any debates occured it would probably become a gladiator fight.

After dinner, the conch horn was blown and Chiron stood up with a orange banner and a purple banner next to him.

"Heroes," He annouced looking at every face in the crowd. "tonight is Capture the Flag. For those who do not the rules I shall explain them. The entire forest is divided by the creek which is the boundary line. The banner my be seen at all times by both teams and must have two guards. Prisoners are accepted but must not be gagged or bounded. Also no killing or maiming allowed. I shall serve as the refferee. Now arm yourselves."

Chiron looked at the Ares cabin when he mentioned about maiming. In front of him was a table filled with weapons except for those who already had their own weapons and armor. For those who didn't there were helmets with orange feather plumes, swords, spears, and shields.

"Are you guys ready?" Bones said tapping his mace against his sheild,

"Let me gear myself up." Eli grunted putting on breastplate but he abandoned his helmet. The three archers put on lighter amor, and the veterans wore no armor at all except for a breastplate.

"Come on guys, we're moving out already." Josh said. Jack finished his preparations and joined the rest.

After everyone was ready they marched with their friends into the forest cheering and yelling. Camp Half-blood went to the north while Camp Jupiter went south.

It was a cold night with where a few of the imature campers pretended to be dragons. The water that flowed in the creek had frozen into a small thin layer of ice.

From the distance the horn blew again, it was game time. Camp Half-blood whooped and cheered into the forest on a offensive. After everyone had left the group looked at one and another determined to win.

Rey fixed his suit's tie and looked at his team. "Gentlemen? Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**James Andrews- King James10158**

**Alexendra Vitale- TheGoddessOfWriting**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

**Also trying to get as much O.C's before the battle begins.** **I also plan on going back to revise the previous chapters.**

"Capture the flag! Remember men, protect your camp's honor!" Eli shouted as they all charged into battle. The plan was simple but if done properly they would win the game.

"Get to it!" Void yelled. He loaded a gold bolt into his crossbow.

"Hide cowards!" Josh shouted with his katana out and ready.

"Here I come!" Charlie stopped and chanted a spell and after she finished the sky grew dark and a black fog rose from the ground.

"Let's get 'em!" Jacob reached for his sabre and remembered his mothers words. "Take no prisoners, accept no mercy, and fight."

The archers climbed up the trees equiped with only trap arrows instead of normal arrows, trap arrows or trappers are a wide variety of arrows which only cause a status effects.

Rey snuck off into the forest chuckling and for some reason he carried a taser with him. The others shrugged and followed the main group through the flanks. They took the right flank since scout reports indicated the left flank had more enemies.

In the tree Void and Alex looked down at the formation, the tortise formation where a wall of scutums, large rectangular shields were raised to cover the frontline and tose behind had theirs covering their head thus creating a impenetrable force that was slow moving and well protected from Apollo and Iris archers.

Alex whistled and watched as they were advancing slowly, in the flanks they could hear swords and shields clanging as they collided.

"They're keeping the main forces at the boundary lines." Alex said examining the battle. In a few seconds the Ares and Hermes cabin clashed against the wall and it was a tug of war battle to destroy each others formations.

"Supplying cover fire." Frost lifted her bow and released a smoke arrow into the crowd.

"I think this mate saw us," Void said aiming a stink bomb arrow into the formation. In response a dozen of arrows flew up in the sky right to where they trio was hiding. "Yes, yes he did!" Void quickly jumped to the next tree, the three avoided being pin cushions.

"Gods, that was so close!" Alex notched an arrow and released it to where he had seen the archers. "Is anyone hurt?"

Frost shook her head and took a deep breathe watching as arrows zipped past them. "We need to disable those archers!"

"You think?!" Void shouted and put a blunt arrow and aimed carefully at a archer who was aiming a fire arrow towards where they were hiding. He pressed the trigger and the arrow smacked the archer dead in the groin.

Alex held his sides laughing. "You know he will be squeaking for a bit. He was like "Oh my balls!"" He said between guffaws.

"Shut up and keep firing!" Frost shouted. Another enemy arrow flew by them but this time it hit her in the thigh.

"Frost!" Void quickly hung his bow on a branch and quickly picked up his sister, she was crying as the arrow had penetrated her armor. "Alex, do your stuff and quickly!"

"On it." He replied and removed a first aid-kit from his belt. He twisted his bow behind his back and began to work on his sister.

"This is for my half-sister you bloody shits!" Void growled and fired a gas arrow into the crowd of archers. He notched another arrow and jumped into another nearby tree and fired another arrow at the crowd.

Alex joined his with his hands covered in blood, he notched an arrow and hit a Roman camper in the thigh with a blunt arrow.

"Where's Frost?!" Alex grunted behind cover.

"She's safe, I entrusted her to a nature spirit. They're taking her to the infirmary." Alex replied and threw his bow aside and grabbed his sword. "We need to get down there. We've been spotted the Romans already know we're in the trees!"

"I can see that. Thank you for keeping us informed." Void grabbed his sword as well and the two jumped off their trees and landed in the snow next to a skirmish with their cabinmates.

Their cabin was already being attacked by the enemy flanks. Alex was the first to get attacked by a enemy slashed at him without mercy. He smacked the blade out of his enemy's hands and then hit him with the butt of his sword.

"Sweet dreams." He mumbled and cursed. Both archers noticed a girl bandaging a wounded camper with her bow by her side.

"I require assistance!" She shouted ripping the bandage with her teeth and apply it on the camper.

"Go! Your a field medic help her out, I have you two covered." Void shouted and ran off into the battlefield.

Alex approached the girl who wore a field medic uniform which was a green hat with a first-aid symbol, a belt full of healing items like ambrosia and nectar, other than that she wore the camp's offical T-shirt and combat boots, her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Great glad your here, help me with the wounded." She said and finished applying the bandage, the wounded camper she had healed was screaming in pain and his skin was boiling up.

"What happened to him?" Alex grunted and dragged the camper back to their boundary.

"Since his skin is charred I guess he got to close to a Roman trap." The girl replied. "My name is Alexandra Vitale, you can call me Alexa though."

"Cool, name's Alex as well." He said back and the girl smiled. After they left the camper the two ran back into combat bows drawn and eyes ready for wounded allies.

Rey hid behind a tree as he spotted two Roman campers patrolling the forest. They were talking very loud that he heard them before actually seeing them.

"Need to be a bit more smarter, I need to change into a random camper." He could feel his skin shiver and his orange camp uniform changed into a purple Camp Jupiter uniform. To the enemy they saw someone else but Rey could still see himself in his tuxedo and instead of the gladius he had the same taser that would take these two out.

The two boys passed him and were startled by Rey, all he had to do was act as normal as possible and hopefully they didn't know it was him.

"Hello... friends." He said as normal as could, which was pretty hard since he had a French accent.

"Woah, is that you Marco?" Said the first kid.

Rey sighed in relief and said. "Yes, I am Marco. Just here patrolling the borders, you know making sure the Greeks don't try to get us."

"That's my pal!" Said the second boy slapping Rey on the back. For a moment he panicked when he noticed his skin shimmer, but the two didn't notice.

"Yeah, yeah that's me, I'm Marcos." Rey chuckled nervously. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and 'ZAP' those two Roman demigods would be down and out.

"So fellas'." Rey cleared his throat. "Where was the flag hidden again, I have been feeling quite dizzy all morning long."

The two campers laughed and pointed to west to a plains that had the flag in the middle with two guards protecting it but they were well equiped and trained by the looks of it.

The two guards were well armored and very likely to be able to disable him before he had even had a chance to zap them.

Rey was already feeling weaker, he had to take these two out before his form disappeared and he would end up as a POW.

Right after the first demigod left he slowly snuck up behind the second. Rey had been so used to a knife but this was Capture the Flag and it was a whole new ball game.

The camper noticed Rey quickly and in a flash he pulled out his sword and swung at the spy, Rey stepped back avoiding the first swipe then the second, with one kick he sent the camper into a tree but he recovered quickly and lunged at Rey once again.

"Are you serious? You need to be faster than that to take me on!" Rey taunted and the camper lunged again. This time Rey got him with a zap on his stomach, then his back, and finally he tossed aside the camper who was knocked out.

"Will?" Said the second camper and as soon as he noticed Rey he stepped back a bit with fear.

"What's wrong? You look live you've seen a ghost!" Rey chuckled and sent a taunting zap.

After he had finished taking care of the two scouts he dumped their bodies behind a bush and hoped they would wake up a few hours later.

"Nothing personal, I just had to shut you two up." He wiped his hands and looked at the two guards. Some people said he controled the Mist but others thought it was a skill of their mother, it all didn't matter to him the enemy was going down. "This is going to be very hard." He thought to himself and awaited for the others..

Josh stood face to face with a Roman Centurion, the Roman was on guard duty and with luck was Josh's first victory.

Josh looked at the Centurion both of their weapons were in their scabbards to Josh it felt like a wild west showdown, one move and one victor.

"Roman." Josh said casually.

_ "Graecus." _The Roman hissed.

"I don't believe I like that term."

"Drop your weapon and accept the terms of prisoner of war."

Josh clicked his tongue and chuckled. "Please, like that would ever happen." His hand was drifting slowly to his katana and the Roman copied him by reaching for a nearby spear.

"My job is to keep Greeks like you from our flag!" He growled and leveled his spear. Josh felt his stomach jump, the Roman flag was close.

"Good now I know where the Roman's have their flags." Josh pulled out his katana but now five more Legionaires joined their captain's side.

"Josh, hang in there!" He heard his friends shout as they came into view. Jacob, Eli, and Jack stood by the mortal ready.

"More Greeks!" Said the first Roman camper.

"Are you just going to stand there talking, or do you know how to use those swords?." Eli said getting mad

In response they all pulled out their spears and leveled their shields. "On my march we shall defeat these Greeks and take them as prisoners!" Said the Centurion to his allies.

"Get ready men, here they come!" Jacob unsheathed his saber and waited.

"Good, lets hope this doesn't provide a momentary diversion." Said Eli pulling out his Great sword. "Though I doubt it won't."

They charged at the small team of Romans both of their weapons clashed and the skirmish began.

Eli moved aside as the first Roman thrusted his spear into his breatplate, he cut the spear in half and tackled the Roman.

Jacob froze one of the Romans into a block of ice then he faced the second camper.

The son of Nike displayed his pride for victory as he swiftly dealt with his enemy. After they finished with them they were slowly being surrounded by enemy campers once again.

"Cripe! Surrounded." Eli hissed and covered his arms that had been grazed by an arrow. His mind had taken over him and now he was more hyped for war than wanting to draw.

The son of Nike twirled his knives in his hand. "Multiple targets, just how I like it." He laughed.

"If they begin to start saying the POW laws I swear I will go nuts." Josh murmured to himself as he heard them several times.

The three children of Apollo joined them and formed a ring of Greeks surrounded by Camp Jupiter campers.

"Alex, Void, and new girl nice to have you." Jack said with sarcasm.

"Lovely day for tea I must say." Alexandra replied with an accent.

Swords clashed, spears collided with shields and the ring of Half-blood campers fought back against the engaged Romans.

With a flick of his finger Jacob began to blow a gust of cold wind from his mouth like a flamethrower freezing his victims. Jack took off his helmet and smacked a nearby enemy with it then he put it back on with a grin of victory.

"Show off!" Void mumbled to himself. He never liked CQC fights much that was the main reason why his ranged attacks were more better than an average point-blank range slash but he made due.

After a while they were all panting with only minor wounds but Alexandra began to heal them with the light. Their wounds slowly faded away leaving them as if they had taken a good shower.

"Thank you doctor." Josh said shaking some dirt off of him.

"Come on men! We have more enemies to deal with!" Jack spat on the ground and they ran to support the next skirmish.

Charlie and her sibilings loved their magic more than any other cabin and with their alliance with Morpheus they seemed very deadly. Black fog engulfed them creating many illusions and Morpheus' magic made anyone in the fog more drowzy but if they were to fall sleep they would wet themselves from a terrible nightmare.

Charlie laughed hysterically disarming enemies and threw spells at her enemies she would toss mud at them, engulf a few into a flames, or make them hallucinate strange things.

Rosa chanted a spell and her sword animated itself and attacked with Rosa even holding it, it slashed, parried, and counter-attacked foes while all Rosa had to do was watch

Elsa was new to the whole thing so she only watched the whole fight her Rapier was swift but she wasn't as skilled as he brothers and sisters who threw magic attacks alongside the Hecate cabin.

She yelped as a shield hit her on the back and sent her sprawling on the ground.

"Elsa!" Eli shouted far away from her. She could see him running but then he was stopped by another fight.

"I have you now-" The camper wasn't able to complete his sentence after a son of Hermes had kicked him into the creek.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Elsa looked up at the the boy who wore a black pants, a white shirt under a army jacket and a fedora, he had light brown skin and black and white shoes.

"James, son of Hermes, late as usual." Mason said and shook James hand.

"I wasn't late just occupied." James replied and grabbed two knives from his belt. "Hate to leave to guys in such a hurry but I have a flag to capture." He said and bolted off towards the enemy boundaries.

At the flag the two burly guards were sons of Mars, or Ares in Greek, they watched the battle wage on ahead of them but their primary objective was to gaurd the flag.

A scout limped towards the two and fell on the ground.

"The Greeks are everywhere." He muttered and passed out.

"What?!" The first one shouted.

"Were your cohorts unable to hold off such a team?!" The second one unsheathed a large sword. In the trees Roman children of Helios readied their arrows and a variety of plants were grown by the children of Ceres.  
>Rey had once again taken out a Ceres camper and had disguised himself as the victim. He carefully walked behind the enemies and waited for the right moment to bolt up and capture the flag.<p>

"Who are they?" Rey asked a enemy for information as casually as he could.

"Who? Krug and Lucas?" The Roman said and Rey tried not to burst into laughter. "Those are the top defenders who could take on a handfull of enemies and survive."

He nodded and checked them out both of them wore a Lorica segementa, a manica covered their left arm leaving their right vunerable, silver greaves, and a galea with their camp's color.

In the middle the purple banner with the the letters waved as the wind met with it but around it was another story lots of very deadly plants were around it poison ivy, strange colored mushrooms, and thorns.

The two children of Ares braced themselves at the Camp Half-Blood campers pounced from the flanks.

"Kill them!" Krug bellowed and unsheated his spatha, a sword used by calvary due to it's length and attack reach.

Swords clashed once again but these children of Mars were the toughest foes they had ever faced.

Jacob was the first to charge at Krug he drove his saber hard against the blade enemy's blade and his sword was thrown from his hands. He quickly grabbed his mother's gift and felt the blade grow in his hands.

Rey turned visble once again to zap Lucas but the child of Mars was stronger he turned around and kicked Rey in the gut, the son of Aphrodite rolled into the grass groaning and holding his stomach.

Golden arrows rained around them causing the fight to be more extreme even a few spores had floated up in the air.

"Take out those archers!" Josh shouted. He turned around and deflected an arrow. Alexandra dropped her bow and raised her hands created a small force field around her allies, she could feel her energ drain as each arrow crashed against the shield.

"Nice of Alexandra!" Alex shouted. "Photokinesis, the power to control light."

With the archers unable to attack the children of Ceres emerged from the forest with a loud battle cry.

"Cover me, I can't do both at the same time." Alexandra pleaded, Jacob turned his attention to the enemy support and began to protect the medics.

"Die! " Lucas bellowed and punched Alex in the chest, the son of Apollo collapsed on the ground for air.

"Alex!" Jacob quickly dragged his partner away from the battle and layed him near a tree. The deadly plants really caused a problem at points the spores made Jacob's lungs feel funny or his head dizzy.

Jack and Eli faced the children of Ceres destroying shields and destroyed their weapons. Jack radiated a strange light it was probably his mother's blessing of victory, because he used everything as a weapon whenever he had lost one a helmet, a shield, and even a branch.

Eli fell back into the dirt and his sword had clattered off between the fighting and had gotten lost, a Roman lunged at him and in instinct Eli threw dirt in his face but he noticed the soil sprouting roots and a bush of poison ivy grew around the camper who began to scream from the pain.

"Wow, never knew I could do that!" Eli laughed and picked up a sword off the ground and resumed helping Jack.

Rosa and Charlie's began to chant spells but Krug snapped his fingers and the girls began to collapse on the ground screaming.

"Medic!" Void shouted moving the girls out of the way. He checked their girls and noticed they were not injured but something was driving them insane.

Alex noticed it as well as he approached them. "Insanity of War, a magic known by the children of Ares, it drives their victims mad."

Everyone launched themselves at the two Roman campers, Krug and Lucas laughed with glee as they parried blades and counter attacked.

The magic had faded away from the Hecate children and after the two girl rose their anger was unleashed.

The leaves on the trees swirled around them and were launched at high speeds leaving shallow wounds.

Alexandra removed her magical shield and created a ball of light and threw it at the face of a archer who shouted about being blind.

Archers were sent to the ground by the Hecate's magic and Apollo's archers and magic. Orbs of light, golden arrows, and dark magic took out the archers leaving only foot soldiers.

"Stay down!" Void shot down a enemy archer and quickly shot down another like ducks.

Elsa glanced through the battle and unleashed another deadly fog, she had learned to use her father's powers but still was unable to control them. She felt herself get dizzy and stopped the fog but then after she recovered she resumed.

James appeared out of nowhere and in a blur he was gone with the enemy flag.

"See ya' suckers!" He took a quick pause and left. Stealing the flag really made things much more worse as both of the children of Ares

"Come one guys!" Jack said. "Victory will be ours! Fight on!"

James ran quickly past fallen demigods from both sides and intense skirmishes, the path was clear for him he laughed with delight as he sprinted accross friendly territory

The purple banner's symbol changed to a orange one with a black Pegasus, the symbol of Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks exploded into cheers.

The fighting had stopped and everyone had stopped fighting except for Jack who hit a Camp Jupiter camper one more time with his helmet and then dropped it.

"We did good." Josh sheathed his katana and sat back to take a break. Eli looked around none of the enemies had even gotten past them to chase after their flag.

"How are you two?" Alex asked Charlie and Rosa.

"Go to the Underworld." Charlie cursed at him. She seemed very upset she was driven insane for a few minutes along with his sister.

James jogged up the the resting group with a grin on his face, a offical logo of the Hermes cabin.

"Thank you guys for the clearing." He chuckled. Mostly everyone murmured under their breathes.

"You were waiting the whole entire time weren't you?" Rosa asked, her face was slowly getting red from anger.

James shrugged. "Maybe, but we should talk about during dinner my treat."

Charlie got up and cover her sister. "No dating allowed in the cabin of Hecate unless you would like to become a shrew I sugesst you turn around."

"How about I invite you to dinner instead?" James changed the subject causing her face to turn red.

"Both of you calm down." Jack stepped in between them. Eli looked at Elsa who sweated.

"Well someone is going back to California with some bad news huh?" She asked. He only laughed and watched his friends fighting and bickering.

**(!) Did try my best I nay do another after the whole story is completed as well as one-shots but the war is coming in two more chapters if you would like to join feel free to. I also went back and updated a few of the older chapters and may continue doing so.**

**(!) Merry Christmas and a happy new year I'm pulling off a all nighter for Santa to catch him LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful. I am also glad many people are choosing Minor Gods because I was really expecting allot of the Big Three which would've made this story much more harder.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**James Andrews- King James10158**

**Alexendra Vitale- TheGoddessOfWriting**

**Lilly- nu(Guest)**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

**Also trying to get as much O.C's before the battle begins.** **I also plan on going back to revise the previous chapters.**

The next morning everyone had awoken and done their morning routines as quickly as possible. Cabin inspections were also done rapidly and before lunch every cabin began working on their chariot for the chariot race.

Katie Gardner and her cabin formed a large chariot from a tree for them it was simple to make the carriage in flash but now all they needed were the main part like the axle and

"We're going to need something sturdy for the axle." Eli grumbled as he was in charge of sketching the chariot for the Demeter cabin, as he thought he could feel roots wrapping around his leg it bothered him but he ignored it.

"How is the chariot going?" Katie asked as she stopped by to see his design.

He sighed and showed her his idea so far. "I am thinking of something sturdy in case we try to face any deadly weapons but as well as light but the axles must be able to hand both at the same time."

"So we could stop by Cabin Nine for an axle." Katie replied but Eli shook his head.

"We're up against them, I would bet they would rig our axle to probably split in half as we turn."

Katie stood still, she had not been thinking about that before until now. "So what would you suggest?"

"As I said, we need the carriage would have to be made of Oak wood or something sturdier and the axle out of some of strong wood or if we can get a metal axle that would be great but right now our friends are our enemies."

"We're going to need to find some good horses as well, most of the good one' were choosen which leaves us to those who haven't even raced yet."

"A horse is a horse Kate, we need all the firepower we have if we want to win that prize."

The Apollo cabin had discussed not to follow the same mistake that happened years ago with their golden chariot but instead planned to recreate their father's chariot.

"Are the horses we requested ready?" Will Solace asked.

"Yes sir, two Palomino's that were trained in the desert." Alex said checking off the list Will had made.

Will looked at his cabin and noticed many were missing. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Most of them are tending the wounded back in the infirmary." Void anwsered, he had no intentions on participating but at least he helped his cabin. "Wounded count yesterday fifty."

After that they began their work by building most of their items alone since the other cabins weren't trustworthy at the moment.

The cabin of Nike discussed on how their chariot that would lead them to victory would look. The children of Nike were more different than most of the others they were more determined and had more courage unlike the cabin of Ares which had the same skills but only fought for blood without much moral.

"I would say we design it from pure white wood with a gold trim." Said one of Josh's sibilings.

"No I say we use a metal design!" Said another and then they all began to bicker while Jack sat on a stump sharpening his knives. He had no intentions one winning in most designed or being chore free, he was in it for the victory.

The next moring they all lined up at the arena that was created for this type of races. Chiron clapped his hooves against the marble to get their attention and when he did so everyone was quiet.

"Charioteers, to the starting line." Chiron announced standing by his side was the Camp's director and the god of wine himself, Dionysus or Mr. D.

"Remember no intentional maiming," Chiron began to explain the rules but nor everyone was listening as they were all excited.

"Ready?" Eli asked Katie. She nodded and pulled the riegns their chariot began to move along with the others to the starting point.

"May the best chariot win." Jacob said with his cabin's chariot made from complete ice that seemed not to melt from the heat.

Everyone looked at one and another with a smirk of challenge. A wide variety of horses whined impatiently. Most of the horses were very strange Ares and Hades with Skeletal, Hecate and Morpheus with shadows, Hephaestus with their mechanical horses.

"Let's do this." James grabbed his riegns tightly. He looked at the crowd and waved to Travis and Connor Stoll who had given up driving chariots for some unknown reason. His ally was a young boy with messy hair but Travis said the kid was pretty fast.

"Let's!" Said the boy, James had named his Caddy because for some odd reason he reminded him of one.

"Remember Caddy, try to disable their wheels and steal their weapons if they get too close." James reminded him.

The tension in the air was high as each chariot waiting for Chiron's signal reigns were held tightly, allies awaited with weapons drawn, they all felt the wind brush against them and fuel for victory was combined with betrayal but not fun.

After the sound of a sonic arrow exploded the race had begun and the chariots had rushed off.

Eli had been right about Cabin Nine as soon as the race began a few chariots suddenly collapsed into pieces leaving the most of the campers stranded at the starting line.

"Told ya'." Katie said to Eli who was riding shotgun. Their chariot was made very light from bamboo but with one flick of fire they were toast. But being a son of Dememter gave them an advantage on created natural traps and weapons like making weeds into roadspikes or entangle their wheels.

Behind them the cabins cheered for their victory but left it to their charioteers. Eli raised his hands causing a bush to grow in front of the chariot of Tyche, it made them swerve out of control and their wheels fell off.

"Got em'." He punched the air victoriously. James bumped the wheel of his chariot against theirs and laughed as Katie was forced to keep it steady.

He noticed the little kid grabbing their weapons and tossing them overboard and James smirked and passed them leaving the Demeter cabin defenseless.

He reached for his sword but noticed that was missing as well, he cursed again and grabbed a few leaves as they passed by a tree and form a blade using his mom's powers.

"Get me as close as you can with the next chariot, we are defenseless but we can still use a bit of magic to assist us." He shouted. Katie quickly drove side by side with the cabin of Poseidon, which really was a bad idea.

Eli muttered a silent prayer as he spotted Percy driving his cabin's chariot with a younger girl behind him.

"Alright Lilly!" Percy said to her. "This is your first target watch for an opening and strike!"

The girl nodded quickly with a pike in her hand. "Yes Percy." She said and looked at Eli with a face of courage.

"New camper, she has guts!" Katie said with a smirk. Eli looked back at the girl he had no intentions on losing because he needed a weapon at least and stealing from Percy wasn't the smartest choice.

The girl was fast with that pike she stabbed widley at Eli who was unable to parry or dodged most of her thrusts but he held on tight.

"Eli watch out!" Katie yelled but it was too late, a bottle of Greek fire exploded in front of them igniting their carriage into flames.

He grunted feeling the intense heat and even his armor was on fire. "Oh gods! I am on fire!" He hissed in pain and threw off his armor. Percy and Lilly had disappeared ahead of them.

Jack held on as the chariot lurched and shook, the road was very bumpy and not to mention very dangerous.

He was facing Ares cabin which had Clarisse and their war chariot pulled by skeletal horses while their chariot was simple but designed for an offensive, as the wheels were spinning a large knife spun rapidly.

The driver grunted as his chariot shook while behind him Jack was fighting with his partner. He slashed wildly and dodged quickly while defending his driver. They had found those knives on their wheels really nasty as they had already torn a large hole in the carriage right next to Jack's foot.

"We need to get away from these guys!" Yelled his driver. Jack grabbed the reigns and instead rammed back into the Ares cabin while his driver screamed about not wanting to loose his lucky foot.

"How do ya' like it when people ram into ya'!" Jack yelled and rammed into Clarisse's chariot again, the blade spun rapidly near his legs. He rammed into her one more time and both of their chariots crashed into the sidelines.

Void spotted Cabin Nine in their metalic steam-punk chariot that was pulled by two mechanical horses, it was sturdy and well equiped but not as fast as his cabin.

"Ya' missed!" He chuckled but then he heard a snapping sound.

"What is that?" Alex shouted and looked back.

Void shrugged. "I dunno, sounds like something is breakin'." He looked at the right wheel and cursed, wrapped around it was a wire-like web which had stopped it from spinning.

"What's wrong!" Alex said and pulled the reigns.

"The bloody wheel, it's jammed!" He grabbed his knife and reached to cut the wire and felt a zapping feeling. The darn line was electrical but he had to slice the wire off.

"We have an electrical line holding the wheel still at this pace we are roadkill any minute." Void grunted and began sawwing through the wire. He could feel the shock heading through his nerves but he finally snapped the wire and readied his crossbow with it.

"Void! What are you doing?!" Alex shouted.

"Keep her steady and find out." He replied and aimed carefully and tried to ignore the sway, Alex did his best to keep their chariot aligned and avoid traps. The archer aimed for their horses not their carriage, he pulled the trigger and the arrow pierced the left horses mechanical eye and it began to shoot sparks out and crash against the other.

"Fried your curcuits! Here's a gadget you should build, one that stops my arrows!" Void slapped his partners hand as behind them a chariot made of metal crashed into the stables.

Ahead of them the Khione cabin faced the Hecate and Morpheus which was pretty intresting watching a block of ice against a chariot made from complete darkness.

Elsa held the riegns as behind her Charlie and Jacob fought. The Hecate cabin was restricted from using most of their magic but some of their dark spells were still by their side.

Jacob and her fought one-on-one parrying and counter-attacking each other's strike while trying to keep themselves on their chariot.

"Stand down son of Khione!" Charlie growled, she blocked Jacob's blade and pushed him back. After he regained his balance, Jacob reached for his mother's blade and it grew in his hands.

"Never daughter of Hecate, let's see if you magic can stop this!" He lunged at Charlie, she raised her sword in defense but instead Jacob stabbed his blade into the side of her carriage causing it to slowly begin to freeze.

"Damnit!" she growled hoping the sun would thaw the ice but it expanded faster. Charlie raised her hands to create a spell but an arrow whizzed past her hand destroying it.

"Thank me later Jacob!" Alex shouted behind them, he notched another arrow and hit both of their axles. Void grinned as he drove their chariot passed them

"Alex!" They both shouted but he pressed a button on his wrist and their chassis collapsed but their horses dragged a carriage behind them.

Charlie was the first to recover. "Well played son of Apollo. Repair!" She shouted and Elsa raised her hand and their chariot floated back up and JAcob swore he heard screams replace their broken wheels.

"Two can play that game!" He said and replaced his wheels without any dramatic effects.

Josh remained by Chiron's side along with Alexandra who was the only field medic available since the others were working on wounded campers from the other night.

Alexandra looked up and gasped as soon as Josh did as well he quickly tackled Chiron and Mr. D out of the way and behind the four a large ball of fire exploded their tent.

"We're under attack!" Josh shouted and everyone began to panic as more balls of fire rained from the sky.

The charioteers pulled their riegns to a halt and looked up to the skies.

"Octavian! That traitor, he is already attacking!" Jack looked around. "The beach!" He pointed his sword at the beach where enemy ships were heading their way.

"Gaea's navy." Eli gritted his teeth and looked at his friends. "We need to get to the beach quickly!"

"The ships will be arriving in ten minutes." Lilly gasped. "We won't be able to get ourselves ready and attack."

"She's right," Said Katie Gardener. "We are going to have to catch them while their legs are still shaky from sea."

"So you're saying a ambush?" Will Solace suggested.

"Half of us get ready and the other half hold off Octavian." Travis Stoll looked at his brother who nodded quickly.

"It's settled," Eli grabbed the riegns of his chariot. "Let's ride boys!"

"Eli!" Elsa stopped him before he rode off. "Don't go! Please don't go!"

Eli stood there confused looking at the girl he had met only a few days ago. He felt strange like now he had a reason to fight for.

He pulled them and off they all sped into combat and behind them a few campers who were willing to fight without armor joined them. They were charging at Octavian once again but this time it was Gaea's final stand.

**(!) Sorry for the wait I posted it yesterday or on New Years for those who read it until now but it then said Story not found and I was like WTF since all my stories were saying the same thing but I guess they fixed it. Even though I see a few pieces are missing.**

**(!) IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am dealing with a hacker this guy will rename my stories or end up swapping my chapters, I know its him because I had wifi by the name "Hack me if you can" and then the next morning I connected to a wifi called "Challenge accepted" which was my wifi! If you see a chapter out of place tell me please.**


	8. Author's Note

** Authors Note: This is not a chapter but I am here to ask if anyone else would like to join the story because for the next probably 10-15 chapters will be based on the battle where it is the final stand of Gaea, let me summarize so far because a few people think I am doing a AU (Alternate Universe I like doing those but this isn't one) this story takes place after Gaea is defeated (SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ BoO) after Octavian is launched at Gaea thus defeating her and Leo witnesses a silver ball hitting her (Octavian) he later on survives and then regroups his followers and more demigods then finally what remains of Gaea's army at the Doors of Death now he attacks camp Half-Blood and Percy and Annabeth have retird from combat and now your O.C's are there to fight back. So pretty much this is what I want to add like my own ending now this is real this is all made up the setting and everything belong to Rick Riodan, I have been reading his books since The Lightning Theif came out and I was probably in the 6th grade I think IDK I was in middle school, got off topic but this isn't offical just I wanted to make a war story and I thought what if Octavian had survived and this was the only idea I had.**

**Here are the following O.C's I actually have so far, none of them belong to me but I am going to write their name, godly parent, and owner.**

**Eli - Demeter - LordPataknight0509**

**Void - Apollo - davoid123**

**Josh- Mortal - Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- Nike - XxSoldierOfGodxX **

**Jacob Irons - Khione - sonofthetrigod **

**Charlie Winters- Hecate - puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**Alex Summers - Apollo - puretocherismynamecaitlyn **

**James Andrews - Hermes - King James10158 **

**Alexendra Vitale - Apollo - TheGoddessOfWriting **

**Lilly - Poseidon - na (Guest) **

**Virtus McCarthy - Legacy of Hecate - Benapalooza**

**Rose Wood - Poseidon - R3B3CC4**

**If I have missed your name please tell me because I have a problem with my email where I see your reviews and at points it goes into my spam for some odd reason or if you would like to join please review back in chapter one where all the info is needed and you will be added into the war because it's already starting. **

** Also I will try my best to write this war because in my head I see it all flashy and epic but in writing it looks dull I mean I see epic sword fights and in my writing it looks pitiful to me.**

**There will also be some short breaks between the war like small scenes of characters but it will only be one chapter for breaks and introducing any new O.C's. But I hope you guys join you can join more O.C's if you would like. **

**PS. I do not own any PJO or HoO characters Rick Riordan does.**

** -LordPataknight out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**James Andrews- King James10158**

**Alexendra Vitale- TheGoddessOfWriting**

**Vitrus McCarty- Benapalooze**

**Rose Wood-**

**River Silver- R3B3CC4**

**Ureck Nasch- TakenPenNames**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

**Also trying to get as much O.C's before the battle begins again.** **I also plan on going back to revise the previous chapters.**

At the beach of Camp Half-Blood a few enemy ships had already landed and the campers watched as little humanoid monsters called Telekhines, skilled metal workers with the head of a dog and flippers as hands, unload items from their ships.

"Do you see Octavian?" Chiron whispered looking at the former augur's followers if Reyna were to have been there she would have made a sound of disgust by looking at Camp Jupiter traitors still wearing their symbol to their camp.

Void shook his head as he peered through his scope. "No, he must be still heading to land."

"What should we do? We only have a handful of soldiers and we're outnumered three to one." Lilly asked them all.

"We're going to attack, at least stop the enemy from building their war camp on our land." James grabbed his swords. He was confident about this but no one joined him.

"I am heading with you." Eli said and followed the son of Hermes with his chariot. Others hesistated, the attack was suicide but if they were successful they would have Gaea at the brink of defeat.

Rey stepped forward. "I shall join you both."

"As will we." Charlie and Rosa said together.

Soon everyone had stepped forward and a quick formation was made chariots in the front to break the enemy lines, Apollo archers on the hills, a few field medics with the main attack group, behind the chariots half-armored campers waited.

James stood next to his half-brother Henry who had some similar traits to him except his dirty-blonde hair.

Lilly and her half-sister Rose Wood waited nervously. Rose was had came to the camp a few months ago and she had already learned he ropes of being a daughter of Poseidon and the great dangers and had taught Lilly as well she faces.

She patted Lilly's shoulder and assured her they would be alright, as she did so she tapped her ring and it became a sword named Tornado, a gift from her father.

"We're going to make it." Said Rose. Most of them had no armor or were even prepared but yet there they all were. Ready to defend their camp with their lives.

Demigod shields of freedom and monster swords for revenge clashed together. The ambush that morning was brutal. The enemy was instead ambushed.

As soon as the first few ships arrived on land to build their camp they were surpised by the angry war cry. A cry of war the battle between all of Greek and Roman rebellion against the last remaining of Gaea.

"TO VICTORY!" Eli could hear Jack shout through the rage of war. He noticed the son of Nike armed with only two knives dive into a telkhine and savagedly stab it with one knife, with the other parried the blade of an enemy demigod.

Eli raised his sword and sliced the hand off a Earthborn as the giant raised his weapon. Josh tackled down a Dracaenae, she hissed and pulled out her knife but Josh was quicker and stabbed her through her armor.

The chariots crashed against the horde of monsters and the battle soon began. Eli hopped of of his and joined the fight on foot while others remained in theirs plummeting through masses of monsters.

Charlie ran with alongside with Alex, swordswomen and archer forming a deadly and tactical force. Charlie hit back a enemy demigod and with one quick motion Alex released his arrow piercing the traitor's eye.

Charlie looked at Alex and they both chuckled, she noticed a telkhine about to kill her friend but her longsword was more faster than a demon who looked like roadkill, she pushed Alex out of the way and then beheaded the demon.

"Thanks." Alex said getting back up. Charlie nodded and the two charged into battle once more.

More ships reached the beach with enemy reinforcements, the bridge went down and Laistrygonians emerged from their slumbers fully amored. Eli's ears were bleeding as he covered them from their loud yelling, they wielded large clubs made from trees and shields made from scraps.

Chiron and his brigade of archers watched from the hills, demigods raised their bows or lit their arrows and then joined the others. Chiron raised his horn and blew the signal of alert.

"Duck and cover!" Jacob shouted and hid underneathe a enemy shield. The archers released a volley of arrows, the sky grew dark for a moment.

The enemy stood in surprise as it rained arrows from the sky a few of the ships which contained oil ignited as the arrows with fire had met with the oil.

Eli hid under his shield next to his friends, most of them were sweating like mad but they were all pumped.

"Sure is a beautiful morning!" Rosa shouted as arrows impaled her shield.

"Shut up! This fight is not over yet!" Eli replied and looked at an arrow that had pierced through his shield.

The arrows had stopped most of Gaea's army that was on the beach had disengrated or had fallen and yet they still attempted to land their ships carrying the venom of slavery, imprisonment, and domination to the warriors of freedom.

The enemy giants arrived once again Void was hidden in the forest assassisnating the enemies, each arrow of the hundreds he had shot had taken down one soldier of Gaea. He peered through the sight and aimed at a giant who was advancing.

Leo and the rest of his sibilings arrived on the hills with canvas bags that made a thuding sounds as they shook.

"Quickly build the seige weapons!" Leo commanded and they all went to work setting up an _ethytonos, _a stationary bow mounted on a tripod and a _palintonos, _your standard catapult.

"Professionals have standards... be polite." A Hellhound melted as it was shot from inside of the ship.

"Be efficent." Another arrow hit a giant on the knee and he exloded into dust.

"And have a plan to kill every enemy you meet." The last arrow hit a barrel on the enemies ship and it combusted into green flames.

"This war is hectic man!" Leo said as he was quickly making a catapult. Gaea's navy was halfway to the camp and their reinforcements were days from arriving. Leo was a very short kid who arrived to Camp Half-Blood not so long ago but he mabnaged to annoy Void in an instant when they bumped into each other one day.

Void placed his crossbow on his shoulder still watching the burning ship. "You think that is hard? I am up here sniping stronger forces."

"We're ready." Said a tall girl with a bandanna Void had really never really got close to their cabin but they were very quick with their hands.

"Valdez, take care of those ships on the far end. I am heading down there to try and take out Octavion." Void pulled out a sword from it's scabbard and quickly ran downhill to join the fight.

Arrows from both sides sliced through the air, at first it was organized but now they were fired at will taking out allies and enemies. Flesh was cut like paper, the sands were fertilized with the blood of heroes, the sea became red and floated with the rage of war.

One slash was all it really took for Eli he had been using his sword all morning and now the blade felt like nothing to him, not having a shield made him defenseless but with a two-handed blade gave him more power.

Statues of monsters and enemies were scattered across the beach, the son of Khoine's cursed blade made even the deadliest enemies into garden statues, the estoc wasn't made for cutting but for easily piercing armor and it proved itself.

Jacob and Josh were back to back fighting and covering for one and another, elegance and frozen fury.

"Kill the snake of slavery and death!" Josh shouted. He blocked a blade of a monster then he kicked it back stunning it for a few seconds but he grabbed it by the collar of it's armor and impaled it through the gap of its face guard.

Jacob ducked as a enemy demigod lunged at him with an axe. As soon as he got back up his blade was plunged into the demigods armor and he slowly began to freeze into a block of ice.

"From my mother." Jacob snarled breaking the sculpture of a screaming demigod. Jacob turned around and twirled his katana.

Monsters were sprinting down the beach; Giants bellowed in anger waving their clubs in the air as they ran, Hellhounds growled, and serpent ladies were hissing or randomly firing arrows.

Children of Hermes were very quick and agile James was putting that to the test. He leaped over swinging swords, slid past the feet of giants. Stones were hurled into the sea taking out a few of the ships that were in the distant, balistas fired at the more deadlier targets, and ground forces defended the attacking monsters.

"Take down!" James yelled sliding under a giants, he stabbed the monster through it's armor and climbed it while stabbing it, at last he tied a rope around it neck and brought it down.

Rey appeared behind him with a knife and backstabbed a hellhound. The son of Aphrodite watched it hiss and turn into a liquid puddle.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Said James.

Rey grinned in response. "Sounds like you wanted me dead."

In the distance they heard a loud and horrible screeching sound like a chalk scraping against a chalk board but maginified with a megaphone. The two covered their ears and buckled in the pain. A monster with a brown serpent tail slithered towards them it's body looked decayed, a desiccated stomach, and long white hair tied into braids

"What the hell is that thing?!" James shouted as he coverd his ears from the monster's nonhuman screech.

"A Banshee!" Rey yelled back doing the same. They both got back up and lunged at the monster. The Banshee turned quickly and slapped Rey back while James quickly jumped over it and grabbed it by the braid knocking it down.

"I require assitance!" James shouted holding the monster down with his foot, his sword and kife were scattered somewhere behind him and the serpent lady hissed and slashed at his feet. No one came to help him, he was already tired and with one stomp he smash the Banshee into the sand.

"James!" Rey yelled and tossed James his sword, it was a light sword with his father's symbol etched into it. James yelled in anger and sliced the head off of the screaming monster. James watched the monster exploded except for it's head that lied in the sands, a trophy of war.

A small group of campers took on most of the giants. Urek, son of Melinoe, threw a grappling hook into a giant's helmet and climbed onto it's head.

The giant tried to swat him while bellow a legacy of Hecate named Virtus who wore a hoody, dark blue jeans, and his hands were covered with gloves and had dishelved blonde hair and blue eyes but his skin was strange as words moved around him quickly like a supercomputer going haywire.

_"Stulti Carcer!"* _He yelled and the words on his skin spun faster and glowed. The giant started to slow down until he was into a complete stop as if his legs were made of lead.

Another daughter of Hecate with black wavy hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She raised her hands and chanted a spell. _"Gelu Semita!" _ River chanted with those words the giant's arms froze.

"He's defenseless!" Ureck yelled. River notched an arrow into her bow and hit the belowing giant directly in the eye while Vitrus shouted more spells with words spinning around his hands rapidly.

After it exploded into golden dust the trio faced on the rest of the monsters. Ureck punched rapidly landing combos on monsters he fought like a trained boxer left jab, right punch, and a uppercut. His hands were in a cestus, leather knuckles reinforced with celestial bronze spikes. He punched down a enemy demigod then kicked a Banshee down.

Both of the two children of Hecate followed behind him Vitrus threw volleys of spells incenerating hellhounds, freezing enemies, and zapping chains of harpies into nothing but ash. River hardly used any of her magic but instead her bow. A harpy swooped down to grab one of them and she hit it in the chest and vaporized it into dust. She notched more arrows taking out airboune targets.

Alexandra launched orbs of light taking down more monsters, at one point she intensified the sun's rays into a line and practically cooked a line of monsters and enemies into statues of burnt flesh and dust. Controlling the sun was a dangerous thing but she had to protect her friends.

Everyone Eli had known was fighting in a line, pushing monsters back into the sea; Jack, Jacob, Jack, Alex, Charlie, Void, Bones, Frost, Rey, Silver, Rose, Lilly, James, Ureck, Vitrus, and Mason; they were slashing, chopping, taking down every enemy they could.

The two daughters of Poseidon fought close to each other using the sea to their advantage causing a strong wave to sink ships and drown everyone that swam for their lives, all of this was done while fighting back.

Rose looked around the battlefield friends being slaughtered left and right she saw a Hellhound tearing into a son of Ares who screamed in pain, a daughter of Aprhrodite getting shot in the chest by an arrow, and satyrs being crushed by enemy projectiles.

Anger and sorrow twisted her stomach with one move she created chaos.

"Enough!" She shouted and stabbed Tornado into the sands. The ground began to shake, the skys darkened, and the sea churned with Rose's anger. A second later she had made a large wave sunk dozens of ships.

With enemy reinforcments far from them the beach was cleared to the last monster. A dark fog began to engulf Gaea's navy and screams could be heard as well as screeching sounds. It sounded like something else was singing inside of the fog, it sounded like the Sirens who lead sailors to their doom.

"The Hecate and Morpheus cabin, their magic has cursed the ships." Rosa explained to him. "We've got the same magic as Sirens and the curses as dark as the Underworld."

The Khoine cabin created a glaciers in the ocean making any ship that dare sailed through the fog be sunk. The Demeter cabin formed a quick wall from trees and behind it traps were deployed.

Jacob sat back on the sand and took a deep breath. "We survived the first day."

Eli sheathed his blade and sat by him. "Yeah, this is day one... but Octavian's navy is out there and our magic won't hold them off."

Chiron galloped down the hill to join the campers at the beach. He smiled bravely and looked at the heroes he had trained for so long.

"Tonight." He said. "We shall camp here, the Herme's cabin will check the enemy ships for any supplies, Apollo's cabin please tend to the wounded, and please attend to your weapons for tommorow.

Later on that day after a camp had been set up and the ships were dragged ashore and looted everyone had laid back a bit and relaxed on the beach.

The Hermes cabin had kept themselves amused as they were looking throughout the ships but they only cared more about the weird things that had founs inside instead of the weapons.

"Any luck?" Chiron asked the two sons of Hermes.

Travis came out with a box full of squids and sniggered. "Other than this weird stuff no."

The centaur sighed as they threw around the mollusks like children. James clicked his tongued and took out weapons and a few siege weapons.

"We could use a few of these." He grabbed a trident from inside and examined it. The ships had been a bit beaten but still useful.

"Interesting." Vitrus said looking at the ship. His hands shimmered words and all sorts of information as if he were mentally looking it up.

"What is it?" said Urek, he kicked the ship and walked around it slowly. Most of them were badly destroyed but as bligthened as they were they looked like they could make a final sail.

"This is an Athenian Trireme," Vitrus explained fascinated. "A ship that has the advantage of of speed and easliy maneuvered, it also has a celestial broze ramming tip. These ships are built with softwoods thus causing them to absorb water but this was solved by removing them out of water. We have several of these but from where did Octavian get his hands on a few of these?"

A few campers growled. "Rotten snake must have either made them with the help of those monsters or stolen them." James mumbled, it surprised even Eli hearing a son of Hermes complain about a thief.

"Luck is always on our side." Said a son of Tyche, goddess of luck but most of her children were smart gamblers and had even insisted Annabeth on creating a casino for them, she had disagreed with the idea but Mr. D found it very amusing for it may have been another place to find someone to play cards with other than Chiron.

They all sat around shuffling cards, everyone knew better than to gamble with them or they would be a in a serious debt. A small game of War would make you go bankrupt or even give up your watch.

"Chiron." Percy said as he ran towards the beach. His half-sisters said nothing to him and not even dared to look at him.

"What is it Percy?" He asked. Percy took a while to catch his breath and then stood back up.

"We can't do this, most of these campers are new. We can't teach them strategy in time as well as teach them to swing a sword." Said Percy. Chiron stroked his beard and thought for a few moments.

"I would like you and Annabeth to train them." He finally said. "Teach them how to be good warriors you both are skilled and we need your skills to help them in case we are unable to hold the beach."

Eli noticed Percy hesitate then he nodded. "Every new camper come with me back to the camp, those who think they're ready stay here." Most of the defenders stood up and followed him back to the camp.

"Guess it's up to us to hold off the beach." Lilly said watching her half-brother go back to camp.

"We have lost most of our fighter though." Rose muttered writing something in the sand.

"Don't worry we got this." Josh said with a small smirk. Eli recognized that look.

"What are you planning?" He asked Josh. The mortal watched Travis take out barrels of oil and Eli new exactly what he was thinking. They all unloaded the barrels and took them to the Athena cabin, there the children of wisdom discussed _their _attack.

(...) **Chapter took two days I wished I could have made it sound better because in my head I saw something like the movies you see of the old times wars, those are my favorite types of movies.**

**(*) I was reading from the Camp Half-Blood wiki and found a few of Hecates spells or known as Mystiokinesis**

**Stulti's Carcer- Fool's Prison**


	10. Chapter 9

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**James Andrews- King James10158**

**Alexendra Vitale- TheGoddessOfWriting**

**Vitrus McCarty- Benapalooze**

**Rose Wood-**

**River Silver- R3B3CC4**

**Ureck Nasch- TakenPenNames**

That evening the shores were being emptied field medics reported quickly and took the dead bodies, stripped their armor and wrapped a shroud around them. That day allot of shrouds were burned.

In Camp Half-Blood that was the burial of a hero, after death every demigod was considered a hero and each one of them had a shroud that was burned with their body, that really frightened Eli it felt as if they had planned for him to die, literally like your house having a coffin with your name and it was stored in a shed waiting for you to croak.

Tears were shed that evening as friends had passed on into afterlife the casualties were endless, bodies were being brought in while Alexandra and her brethen worked as hard as they could to keep the wounded alive.

Chiron had allowed the defenders to return back to camp to say good-bye to their loved ones because he didn't know how the next day would be. Jacob returned with is cabin but he didn't say good bye to anyone, he was only there for three weeks and now he was in a war.

"Mother, why did you send me here? What was my purpose for leaving?" He asked himself but didn't recieve a response. He looked at the winter wonderland cabin and sighed.

"Why the long sigh?" A voice startled him. Jacob turned around and looked at the girl with tanned skin, straight red hair, and sea green eyes, Rose.

He turned around startled by her. Jacob put his hands in is pockets and sighed again.

Rose tilted her head with concern. "Don't be so cold son of Khione."

Jacob looked at her in the eyes. "Wanna know what I am thinkin' about?" He asked and Rose nodded.

"I just wonder... if we were born to die, so what's our existence in this world? Without giving or creating anything for anyone. Wasting so many days knowing that one day I will die a painful death not anything natural. If I were to disappear one day I wouldn't want it to be like this. I was raised by my mother and wondered "Why am I alive?" everyday of my life." Jacob confessed and watched his half bothers and sisters say good bye to one and another.

"I..." Rose spoke up. "I don't know, there are many questions in life but we have to wait and find out soon. We can't demand things, we can't design our own fate, we just live and follow it with our choices. I was raised here all my life, all I want to do before I die is see the world"

Jacob leaned against a tree baffled, he was raised by his mother but he saw the world but someone like Rose, a daughter of Poseidon, they face more trouble since they're part of the Big Three.

"Maybe." Jacob said quietly then he raised his voice. "Maybe I could show you the world."*

Rose forced a smile on her face. "That would be nice."

After that Rose listened to every story Jacob had to know about his travels and how he ended up here, doing so Rose listened fascinated.

"You sound like you've been everywhere." She said after she finished. "I would like to see your hometown."

Jacob smiled a bit. "I will show you the world after this mess is over."

Josh didn't say good-bye to anyone instead he reported to Cabin Nine for a quick to sharpen his sword. "Simple Elegance" as he had named it was a special sword to him. Instead of knocking he kicked open to door and found Nyssa fixing Fwoosh.

"Nyssa I need a request." Josh demanded making Nyssa frusterated.

"What?! Can't you see we're busy building more swords." She yelled.

"Nah, you seem bored so I need you to sharpen my sword."

"Again?! You sharpened it twice today."

Josh smirked and shook his finger at her. "When you have a sword like this it requires proper care, it must have enough sharpness to pierce through a Nemean Lion's hide." He said and Nyssa grunted and picked up the blade and sharpened it impatiently.

"Here!" She tossed it back to him and resumed working on Fwoosh.

"I should test it. Got anything stronger than my blade?" Josh asked swinging his sword. Nyssa finished and scratched her chin.

"I do have a blade but if yours breaks it's not my fault." She looked through a closet and came out with a long serrated blade. "Here I call it my Masterpiece, created in the forges of Poseidon itself."

Josh picked up the blade and raised it as if he were going to attack. " I don't know feels light, very light."

Nyssa was already getting frusterated again. "What do you think? It was created to strike rapidly."

"I would like to test it." Josh grinned.

Nyssa tilted her head. "Test it how."

"You know, how durable it is." Josh laid his sword ontop of an anvil and raised Nyssa's sword up.

she stopped him before he did anything stupid. "What are you doing if your blade breaks I am not responsible for it."

Josh gently pushed her out of the way and said. "If my blade breaks then I know this is the perfect sword for me!" He brought down the blade against his but instead Nyssa's Masterpiece broke in half and clattered into melted iron.

Nyssa screamed and fell on her knees looking inside of the melted metal. "You... you broke my... masterpiece." She was now shaking with rage, she quickly grabbed Josh by the shirt and began to chew him out.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I am being honest I didn't think yours would break so easy." He shouted back at her but that only made her more angrier.

"So your saying my blade was cheap?!"

"Errrrrr... yeah, something like that." The rest of the even Nyssa forced Josh to test every sword she ever created against Simple Elegance but every blade broke in half and soon a pile of swords laid scattered accross the floor.

His arm felt like jello after testing probably fifty swords but Nyssa was getting desperate by making more and more but they all failed. She came back with a sword that looked like she taped fifty to a broomstick.

"Test... this.. one." She panted as she dragged the blade.

"She getting desperate." Josh chuckled in his mind. After breaking that blade Simple Elegance hadn't even obtained a single scratch.

The daughter of the greatest forge god growled in anger. "Give me your sword. I will sharpen it again before you head back to the battlefield."

Josh tossed her back the sword. "Have at it." Nyssa turned around and looked at the blade with hatred.

_"You! You destroyed my masterpiece! Should I sharpen you and break it?!" _She thought of so many dastardly ideas on destoying the enchanted sword.

Fwoosh and Josh noticed her. "Don't break it with the free maintenace, okay?"

Alexandra, Alex, and Void washed their hands after they were finished with their shift at the infirmary and they were all drained from using their magic to help the wounded.

"Gods." Alexandra groaned and washed the blood off of her hands hands. "This is so tiring and things will probably be worse the next day."

Void grabbed a sharpening stone and sharpened his sword on the grass not complaining at all but satisfied with today's hunt.

"No worries for me, I could be sniping all day with my crossbow." He said while sharpening.

"Without running out of arrows, that is very hard." Alex replied refilling his quiver with a barrel of arrows their cabin had. He had used allot during the battle and he only found a few of his on the beach.

They all cleaned themselves up and prepared for the next wave. Soon they rejoined everyone at the beach shores to keep a lookout. The trio of archers looked out into the sea, it would've been a beautiful view but it was rudley filled with enemy warships who were ready to advance anytime soon.

"Sure is nice." Alex said breaking the silence.

Void nodded and bit into an apple. "Cheers,to a great victory!"

Everyone raised whatever they were eating up in the air.

"I swear." Alex muttered.

"Swear what?" Alexandra asked with curiousity.

Alex began to eat a sandwich and talk with his mouth full of food. "This war, is it really needed?"

The trio went silent and stopped eating. After a while Alexandra spoke up.

"At points we see things that aren't needed but we have to face them. Like an overgrowing yard at points it's wrong but these things are always there. If Gaea tries to rise again we have to stop her again."

Void pointed the knife into the sea. "I agree if the navy lands on this beach and sets up their camp we're very vunerable to an attack."

"But is sacrificing our friends and brothers worth the risk of losing to a Titan and our Roman Half-brother is nuts? Is this right!" Alex whispered and the group ate quietly the rest of the day thinking about what Alex had said.

Hecate campers waited in their cabins reading their dark books while enchanting other camper's blades for a price that would soon come.

Their enchantments were sometimes dark enchanments but on the battlefield they were more deadly than an average blade. At first Chiron had banned it but after they dealt with the drakon that terrorized the camp he allowed it to resume.

Rosa chanted a spell that made a axe have the abiliaty to burn enemies but the price was soon to come. Everyone was aware of it and very paranoid the curse could've been something like you'll trip, your pants could fall down, or something stupid but then other times they were very dark, Hecate was a goddess of bad luck so campers were already warned.

Ureck stopped by and noticed Vitrus sitting next to his cabin istead of joining his brothers and sisters. His mother was a nymph and bringer of nightmares and madness so most of his cabinmates were avoided due to a rumor if you got too close you would lose your mind.

"Why aren't you in there?" He asked.

Vitrus put his book down and his words stopped moving for a moment. "Just finishing reading a book. Wouldn't want to die and never find out what happened to the hero."

Ureck just shrugged that one off and reached for his sword. Nightfall was aproaching, during the night everything happens Chiron had asked for Apollo, Aphrodite, and a few Hecate campers to keep watch.

"Don't you ever feel abandoned?" Virtus blurted. Ureck shook his head and sighed.

"At points we do, but then we remember someone in this world notices us no matter what we look like or who we are." He said. He planted his sword into the soil and watched everyone train Annabeth and Percy were showing the garrison how to disarm, Ares and Nike campers were sparring with a few campers for pratice, archers loaded their quivers or fixed their bows.

The whole camp was at war. Luckily he had came just in time, it was the debut he was looking for he was going to show everyone even Melinoe deserves as much respect as Zues and Hades.

"That's dangerous." Said Virtus reading his mind. "Pride and arrogance leads to death."

"Its self-pride. I want to prove to this camp even us minor gods are as powerful." Ureck replied and put his sword away. "In he morning our attack will be perfect. Hopefully we can hold it."

Eli returned back to camp to get himself some armor and also to see Elsa once again. He was tackled by her hug as soon as he appeared in front of his cabin.

Elsa held him tightly and the son of Demeter was still surprised from what happened before the battle, she had confessed and now it was his turn. If their lives were normal they could've been happy for the next few days but instead he would be at war while she was with the garrison.

"You reckless idiot." She said between sobs. Eli said nothing but hold her in his arms. The rest of they day he had spent with Elsa as a couple, both of them knew they would depart but they instead didn't mention it.

Since cabins weren't allowed to sleep with each other they slept outside in the grass. Eli held Elsa's hand until he was awakened the at dawn. He quietly slipped on his armor and carried Elsa back to her cabin.

Before he left the frontlines he had forgoten his weapon. He turned around and faced Elsa who had woken up before he had left.

"I am joining you on the front line!" She blurted. Eli look at her with a serious face and shook his head.

"You can't." He replied with a tone he had never used.

"Why not!" She protested with tears in her eyes.

Eli stood still and wiped his eyes before he began to cry. "I cannot allow you to go out there, you could get hurt."

"So could you!"

"But I am doing it for your sake, I would rather die on the battlefront so you can live more days than allow Gaea to win." Eli almost shouted but he quickly forgot about his anger. "I don't won't you to die out there, I want you to stay with the garrison."

She quickly hugged him tightly. "Please, promise me you won't die out there."

"I can't-"

"Promise me!" She demanded. Eli could hear the sound of sorrow in her voice and he nodded.

"I promise you I'll return for you." Elsa handed him his sword and helmet then Eli marched back to the beach with the rest of the defenders. He turned around and looked at Elsa, this is what it felt to go off to defend what you love but you had to disappear and never now if you would survive. Eli held his tears and so did Elsa, they had to both be strong for one and another.

That morning armored campers walked down to the beach, together they left behind those they loved to protect them. Down to the beach they marched footsteps echoed, swords clanged against shields, and horses whined and the walk seemed to go on forever. At the beach that morning boys became men and girls became women but together they became heroes.

(*) Scene reminds me from Disney's Aladin the "I will show you the world" song... damnit it's stuck in my head.

(*) Wanted to make it as long as I could but I havent posted in a while and I dont want to keep my fans waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**James Andrews- King James10158**

**Alexendra Vitale- TheGoddessOfWriting**

**Vitrus McCarty- Benapalooze**

**Rose Wood-**

**River Silver- R3B3CC4**

**Ureck Nasch- TakenPenNames**

**If you would like to join please fill out the info in chapter 1 and you will be added quickly.**

**Also trying to get as much O.C's before the battle begins again.** **I also plan on going back to revise the previous chapters.**

Inside of the water the enemy ships spotted a fleet of Greek Camp Half-Blood ships sailing their direction. The demigods in the crows nest were the first to start shouting and soon the others joined in.

Camp Half-Blood was now on the offensive by sailing directly at Gaea's navy with only twenty five ships that were used to attack the camp. With everything reinforced and Rose's and Lilly's urge on the sea to push the ships more rapidly towards the enemy they were off.

Octavian sat far from the battle in the _Princess Andromeda, _a gift that restored by Gaea herself for Octavian to use. He looked at his desk a oak wood table. He sat in the same room Luke Castellan had been in many years ago when he had found two stowaways and a cyclops, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson but Octavian didn't know this.

He remembered that day after he was hurled towards Gaea, after the smoke was faded he laid inside of the rubble that had buried his body and every single bone ached but he heard her voice telling him how he was betrayed by his own father and no one believed him.

"Percy!" he growled reaching for his knife. "It all your fault." He looked into a broken mirror only to see half of his face looking like leather and patches of his hair missing his wounds were healed but his face would never be the same.

Gaea once again appeared to him in his mind. _"Yes child, Percy Jackson was the true reason you were unable to see your future, he took it from you and tore it apart."_

Only hearing that made Octavian's blood boil. Even with the elegance of the room he was unable to control his anger, just like how Gaea liked it a way to manipulate her victims with anger.

"My lord." A follower of his said barging into the room with two more of his personal guards by him.

"What is it!" Octavian demanded, his anger was at it's peak and he was a ticking bomb ready to explode.

"The Greeks, they're attacking our fleet!" He got out of his chair and paced around the room before he had an idea.

"Launch a few of our elite scouts to attack the ships! Make sure they tear every Greek inside of those ships into pieces!" He demanded and fixed his toga. The soldier nodded and ran back upstairs to inform the others.

A few minutes had passed as small row boats made their way towards the advancing ships, each row boat carried twenty monsters.

"Row! Row before Octavian has your heads!" A demigod threatened and every row boat went faster. As the scouts got closer they couldn't hear a single sound coming from the ships. They quickly climbed aboard with swords and talons drawn but no one was on the deck, all the ships were the same.

"Where are they?" Said a Telkhine with two knives, the monster looked around and the other monsters that had stormed the rest of the ships looked confused as well.

"Check below! They're probably hiding!" The enemy demigod shouted. As soon as a monster went down stairs a small line snapped and every ships exploded into millions of pieces, debris shot up into the sky and whatever was on the ships was destroyed.

In the skies the campers cheered watching the decoy go into plan. They were preparing to attack the war ships themselves using the pegasus and chariots with Greek fire bombs.

"Oorah! Elites have been destroyed!" Lilly yelled over the sound of strong winds. A plan that simple caught Octavian off guard and now they had him.

"Rose now!" Malcom from Athena's cabin shouted. They all trusted Malcolm with this assault. Rose looked into the skies and forced it to rain and the waves go nuts to block off any siege weapon.

The archers on the other hand were so dazed and began to fire up at the sky where a V formation of flying pegasus flew. Arhcers attempted to knock them out of the sky.

At points the enemy was lucky, Eli had spotted a arrow take down a pegasus and the campers were force to jump into sea, many had perished as they landed on the enemy ships too hard or in the way of the enemy arrows.

James hummed "Ride of the Valkyries" with a small grin on his face.

Josh wiped his face as the ran poured on the whole flying battlion of demigods. A few of the campers were seen with their eyes shut, praying to their parents for their safety.

"My friends! We will stand our grounds, from this day we will be known for what is done on the battlefield, let the soil on which Gaea remains be washed with the blood and dust of the insects she sends to us!" Eli shouted to them in encouragement.

"Everyone! Prepare to dive!" Leo shouted, he pulled the reigns of the horses and they were quickly going down, the attack against Gaea was already begining.

As soon as the chariots had landed the carnage began, three enemy demigods charged at them.

"ATTACK!" Bones shouted and Leo flew back to the shores where the counslers watched their friends at sea fight.

Josh ducked as a Earthborn attacked, instinct took over him, he sliced it's right leg off and then he swung for the monster's arms, quickly the Earthborn was nothing but mere dust.

Most of the campers had successfully breached the reinforcement ships but the battle raged. Eli had seen his friends all in combat Jacob was last seen at the helm of the ship dodging a enemy spear, then he attacked the owner by stabbing him and turning it to a block of ice.

"Take over the ships and blow them apart!" Jack yelled over the loud war cries.

Lilly and Rose clapped their hands and tidal waves crashed upon the ships sending a few into the bottom of the sea.

In the sky most of Apollo's cabin fired down at the enemy ships and Void was part of them. He supplied cover to his friends and made every arrow count as they circled the ships. They all threw jars of Greek flames down into the ships hoping they had done a good deed.

On one of the ships Alexandra created a large wall of light deflecting off a volley of enemy arrows while as well as healing her allies. Once they were back up ready to fight they lunged at the enemy.

The Aphrodite cabin luckily joined the fight due to Piper's demand on protecting their camp but Rey didn't even need to be Charm spoken. He changed forms into from enemies into telekhines, he tricked them into dying rapidly and very surprised.

"Die imcompetent coward!" Rey yelled over the war. Telekhines lunged at him with swords but he simply dodged them and stabbed them in the back, he also changed his appearance to fool a few gaints into believing he was a demon but then they were turned into dust.

Piper fought with the main offensives taking out as many ships as they all could by crashing them into one and another creating a massive pile-up. She stabbed monsters with her knife and shot food from a Cornucopia she had obtained from her journey.

Everyone had looked down at their cabin but that morning they were redeeming themselves by fighting out front while the seniors took out the monsters that were landing at the shores.

In the waters monsters stirred below them, awaiting to attack while devouring any unlucky enemy that entered the water.

The battles waged on and the campers were at the brink of a victorious ambush until the water erupted and a large monsters roared as it had spotted their new enemy.

_"Hijo de madre."_Alexandra muttered. The beast roared causing the ships to shake but the enemy didn't seemed surprised, they seemed rather happy.

A few campers gasped and even wanted to jump into the sea but Piper shouted at them to face the giant.

Void pulled on the reins of the chariot and circled the monster, it was a large serpent like dragon with a light blue reptilian hide, beady green eyes, sharp orange dorsal fins, teeth the size of trucks, and was as long as two football stadiums.

"_Di imortales,_" Jack cursed. "A Cetus!"

The monster roared again before disappearing back under water, everyone knew it wasn't gone yet and anytime soon it would emerge and destroy a few ships.

Eli thought hard to remember what the Cetus was but all he remembered is that one was sent by Poseidon to devour Andromeda but he couldn't remember anything that was important at the moment.

"Eli get back into action!" James shouted. The enemy reformed their lines as the pile-up they hadn't expected would be their greatest tactic. The campers formed their lines while in the skies bottles of fire and arrows were released at the enemies.

"Get ready everyone!" Piper had yelled. Their lines were reformed as well shields and spears bristled awaiting for the enemy while below them the floors creaked and a monster swam under them awaiting their death.

"Alexandra get ready were going to need your magic in a bit." Charlie patted her shoulder as they stood in the back with spells ready. The enemy charged demons licked their lips and shuffled their talons, demigod traitors raised their swords in the sky and yelled amoung the enemies.

"Hold!" Piper commanded and their shields locked harder and spears were straightened. They clashed against another and that's when a frenzy began as they pushed each other back and the broken floorboards threatened to break anytime soon.

"Hold the lines! Keep them steady!"

"Where'd you mongrels learn to push!" Ureck grunted as he pushed back like a football player. "Push! Put your backs into it."

Finally Piper felt everyone get a grip of the ground and the Cetus emerged from the water and snatched a few campers before going back underwater. The lines panicked a bit.

"Bombs away!" Void shouted in the skies, he uncapped a bottle of Greek fire and tossed it into the horde of monsters. He pulled back out his crossbow and took down a enemy archer who had planned to shoot him down.

Campers shuffled nervously with the Cetus under them and the monsters pushing them back.

A spear had glazed Jack on the arm and he yelled in anger and stabbed the demigod who had grazed him in the face. "You piece of crap!" He grunted but he felt relieved as Alexandra's words had soothed his wound.

"Now!" Piper yelled. In the frontlines the Ares cabin had pushed the enemy back giving them five split seconds to deal as much damage as they could, when they did so spears stabbed through armor.

"That's our signal!" Charlie said to her cabinmates. They all began to chant spells creating a volley of glowing magic. When they were all ready the released orbs of dark magic in many forms into the enemy.

Keeping Gaea's forces back was difficult, their formation was ruined with Hellhounds diving into their ranks taking out a camper or two, harpies picked off a few at a time, and a sea monster swam under them devouring anything that entered the water. They kept their lines and prayed to their parents they would survive the day.

The afternoon was hetic with swords and shields clashing against another Void and his cabin had dragged most of the wounded to the back of the broken ships where someone would rescue them.

"This is it men." Vitrus said, he could hear the sea churn, the seagulls above him, and the snarling of death in his ears. "This is our last stand, keep your lines ready. We're going on the offensive."

"The offensive? Are you mad?!" Ureck grabbed his friend by the collar but Jacob placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, what exactly do you plan?" He asked. After the word was spread Void had hopped off his chariot and into the battle front with some reinforcements.

"The shores are cleared. Finish what we have to do here." He said to Piper.

Rey looked at the wreckage that had blocked the enemy. "We've done what we needed but we have a few things to deal with."

Vitrus nodded and said. "Get the wounded out of here and prepare the catapults."

"The catapults!" Void grunted in disagreement. "We haven't fired them to ensure none of you get injured."

"But we need them to open fire for our escape." Mason stopped him. "I want to ensure we all get out of here."

The son of Apollo said nothing and instead went to inform cabin nine. Mason turned back around to face the enemy.

"Prepare for engagement! We're facing our demons!"

**(!) Sorry this took long man this has been a crazy week or two I bought a laptop from a friend who sold it to me for a good price, he said it works and I tested it, it turned on so I bought a 60 dollar charger since there were no cheapers but then when I tested it I saw it didn't charge so I checked it and found the battery was melted and I have been asking for my money back for two weeks and nothing no jobs where I live and man I have trust issues.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(!) I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodan does I only own Eli, Frost, and Bones who were last minute O.C's except for Eli.**

**(!) O.C's belong to the following owners I have no right to them but I would like to thank them for joining the story, I am truely grateful.**

**Void- davoid123**

**Josh- Hippodog**

**Jack Mailstorm- XxSoldierOfGodxX**

**Jacob Irons- sonofthetrigod**

**Charlie Winters- **

**Alex Summers- puretocherismynamecaitlyn**

**James Andrews- King James10158**

**Alexendra Vitale- TheGoddessOfWriting**

**Vitrus McCarty- Benapalooze**

**Rose Wood-**

**River Silver- R3B3CC4**

**Ureck Nasch- TakenPenNames**

**Allison Falls- So hard to chose usernames**

**Danielle Evo - IronFistRocks**

"Form a wall!" Mason yelled at the shields that stood up front. The Ares cabin slammed their large shields in the front with spears bristling, behind them the Hermes cabin and Nike cabin prepared for combat.

"Hopefully we don't die in this fight." Jacob said to Rose.

"My time doesn't come here. I am not sure about yours." She replied back.

"Hm, that's not very confident." Jacob looked back at her.

Ahead of them the enemy had prepared themselves but the mass wreckage of their ships gave them no leveled ground, while a sea monster still lurked underneath all of them and the Demigods were pushed to the back of a single ship that hadn't been destroyed but surrounded by enemies.

"Defend this point!" Mason yelled. He pulled out his sword and they all waited for the enemy to charge.

"Get them! Sieze their heads!" A monster bellowed and all at once they lunged at the circle of demigods who stood up against Gaea.

"Hold! Get ready!" Piper ordered, the monsters dived onto the wall of Ares campers yelled and stabbing with fury trying to break through the massive shields.

"Stand fast!" Ureck shouted. He stabbed a telekhine who had jumped over the wall and tossed the evaporating demon aside. He pushed past the wall along with a few others to fight back, their plan was suicide but it was only part of their grand idea.

Eli swore he didn't know why he felt so calm as he sliced past enemies, he normally would be yelling like a maniac like the others but instead he slash a traitor demigod, then decapitated a dragon women, and avoid the massive club of a giant.

Along his left side he could see James moving rapidly with two swords drawn. He jumped slashing two monsters, somersaulted over another and stabbing it in the back. On his right he saw James stabbing in anger alongside Rose both of them holding back monsters with their strength and courage.

As more were killed more emerged from the wreckage of ships yelling and raising their swords in engagement. But some swore they heard a few gunshots somewhere but no one had time to look around.

Jack kicked back an enemy and tossed another off the ship with two knives in hand he slayed many monsters and performed combo punches. Jacob created a blizzard freezing a wall of telkhines and hellhounds.

The children of Apollo formed their archery lines and readied their arrows. Alexandra pulled out a weapon her father had given her, a bow that used the sun's rays as arrows, all she did was pull back the string and a yellow burning arrow formed.

She aimed carefully at the harpies that soared above them and took out the largest and notched another arrow and slowly took out any enemy air units.

Alex stood next to her firing arrows at the gaints, at points his arrows were lucky and took out a gaint with a single shot but that was only when he had a open target but these guys were covered piles of tattoos, bad breath, and back pimples.

River and her siblings threw spell after spell aiming for the sea monster as it emerged from the ocean. She unleashed a chain of lightning zapping harpies into dust, walls of fire burning enemy demigods in their armor.

"_Smyuga, stil, voltage, el!" _

_ "Eck, skit, srir, eck, balpa, ein, spyot!"_

All that could be heard from Hecate's children were deadly spells being fired randomly, each spell made the sound of missiles being fired as a wide variety of magic hit the sea creature causing it to be more enraged and stay out of the water.

"Watch out!" Charlie yelled as the serpent sprayed some sort of acid at them, a few campers weren't so lucky as the acid melted through their shield and armor. The cabin began to chant more spells and aimed it at the monster.

A volley of multi-colored spells in many shapes and sizes hit the serpent and it hissed in anger and lunged at the wall of campers. It took probably three campers but one of them was Mason who was caught in it's teeth yelling in agony.

"Mason!" Charlie screamed and randomly chanted more spells and attempted to save her friend.

"Oh gods!" Alexandra gasped and aimed her arrow at the Cetus who chew on their friend. She released the arrow hitting the monster in the nose and Mason fell out of it's mouth onto the deck.

"Get him outta here!" Vitrus yelled dragged the son of Morpheus out of harms way but he even knew that their friend wouldn't survive such a wound.

"Medic! I need a medic!" Ureck yelled grabbing Mason and Alex came over with a medkit in his hands.

"Come on Mason! Stay with me man!" Alex shouted with his hands covered in his friend's blood. He opened a small medkit and haphazardly looking around from something.

"Hurry up! He's bleeding out!" Ureck shouted at him, he applied as much pressure as he could but Mason had six deep bites in him and Ureck already knew that Mason had probably a few broken bones and a punctured lung.

Alex pulled his hair as he bandaged Mason as tightly as possible. "I am trying damnit!" He felt a hand grab him by the shoulder. He looked up at Jack who nodded.

"Keep yourself together soldier." He yelled over the cries of battle and wounded soldiers.

Vitrus gazed out into the battlefield in fear.

The Demigods were losing he witnessed friends being massacred.

_"Well how about you help them!" _The voices that haunted him his whole life screamed at him.

"How?" He asked. "I am not Percy."

_"Percy Jackson or not, you could still be a hero. Even he began as weak as you. Provide your team some protection don't be Percy be Vitrus McCarty, legacy of Hecate who carries the essence of the Gods on his skin!"_

He looked at his hands. Letters danced across his palms and fingers.

In one swift motion he slammed his hands together into the ground. The words began to shimmer onto the ground surrounding him, Greek words of darkness and curses that millions of slain people and monsters have said as they passed surrounded him. They flew in many directions hitting the enemies.

One of the curses it the Cetus and it began to crumple like paper then it exloded into dust, other enemies died very painfully from curses said by every soul who had died on Earth.

Demigods gazed at what had happened, three-hundred enemies died in front of their eyes but the battle waged on.

Vitrus fell to his knees. His skin burned and felt as hot as the sun. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing passed his lips. He collapsed on the ground.

No one came to help him. He was the monster.

"No time to be resting! Get up!" A voice yelled at him. Danielle Evo, a girl with chin length blonde hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin, and was slender yet well toned. She was the daughter of Nemesis. She wore battle armor over her navy blue shirt, tan shorts, and for some reason sandals.

Protecting her was the pistol wielding daughter of Athena, Allison, she was like most children of Athena long wavy blonde hair, grey eyes, but wore black tack pants and a camp T-Shirt under her armor.

"What are you doing get up!" Danielle yelled at him and picked him up. "This battle isn't over."

"I... feel.. weak.." Vitrus mumbled wanting to be on the ground but Danielle wouldn't let him.

"Hurry up." Allison rushed her friend. Each bullet modified with celestial bronze killed monsters like nothing. She tossed aside a empty clip and slapped a new one in and resumed firing.

Danielle threw a handful of knives into mutliple enemies who stared at them in surprise and bursted into dust.

"He is down. We need to get him out of here." She said. Allison loaded another clip and grinned.

"The Cetus is down! Now Charlie!" Rey shouted. The daughter of Hecate released a orb of light into the air signalling Cabin Nine

"Incoming barrage! Take cover!" Piper yelled. The campers knew what to do after, they all hopped into the water or took refuge under their shields to quickly escape the large meteors of celestial bronze.

In less than a second they crashed on the ships and exloded like oversized grenades releasing sharpnel everywhere and Greek fire began to engulf the ship as more crashed into the enemies.

"Gods, fire!" Eli grunted when the fire erupted near him. He followed the others to the edge of the ship but surviving enemies still had a bit of fight in them.

One enemy tackled down Lilly, who began to scream for help, Danielle rushed over and kicked the demigod off and tossed into a incoming projectile.

"Get up!" She yelled picking up the daughter of Poseidon. "We need your sibilings to provide us some cover."

Lilly nodded and ran towards to back of the ship and gave the swimming campers a push towards shore while Rose fought back the oncoming monsters.

Ureck and Alex carried Mason towards to edge of the ship not knowing how they would be able to take him back to land. Ureck growled as an arrow hit him in the back of his shoulder, dropping Mason and pulling out his sword.

"Get Mason out of here! I'll cover you guys!" He shouted and disappeared into the skirmish.

Alex dragged the son of Morpheus slowly avoiding the large projectiles that still landed. Mason was slipping into shock, shivering, his teeth chattering, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Alex slapped his face gently yelling. "Come don't go on us so quickly! We're almost there!"

Another explosion shook the ships, this one was accompanied but a crunch and the ship where they all stood on lurched knocking everyone over everyone.

"The ship is collapsing!" Rose yelled. Alex had fallen over, he was dazed a bit but he grabbed Mason by the arm and held him steady in a split second the ship split in half with a deafening crack.

"Hold on Mason!" Alex keep Mason alive but a water pushed through and like a giant red hand it grabbed took the son of Morpheus.

"We're going to bloody sink!" Eli said backing away as the boat was still floating, it wouldn't last, not that long.

Josh looked at the shore, cabin Nine was till firing and the chariots were no where in the sky. He raised his hands trying to signal for them to stop.

"Friendly fire! Cease fire!" He shouted but the catapults still fired. On the other half a few monsters tossed javelins and arrows attempting to hit a demigod but they were too far.

Another ball of steel landed right behind them and they could see a small gag cabin nine had written on each of them.

"Sorry if we hit you." Then there was a frown.

"GUYS JUMP!" Eli shouted. They all dove into the water and behind them the final bomb exploded releasing sharpnel everywhere.

Eli felt his back get heavy from the weight of his armor, Jacob swam with an unconcious Rose, River dragged Alex behind her because he was still shocked from earlier.

"Damnit! Why here!" Danielle shouted trying to keep herself afloat. Everyone paddled towards the shores but they were miles away.

"We need to take a break. My arms feel like jelly." Allison panted. It was all useless, everyone was exhausted no one could swim much more farther.

Eli's vision went dark, the only thing he remembered was him and his friends sinking to the bottom of water.

All of a sudden the whole group awakened back at the shores of the beach along with the rest driftwood.

He coughed out seawater and shook his arms to get rid of the water. Everyone else woke up after a while doing the same. Back at camp everyone else was tending the wounded and burning lost heroes no one celebrated the day they had almost lost.

"We're alive." Josh croaked. He sat up and looked at the wreckage that blocked Gaea's navy.

"For once I am glad to be back on land." Rose said getting up with the help of River.

"Mason isn't." Alex mumbled sitting up.

"Shut up. We lose friends everyday." Charlie felt like hitting him. Vitrus felt his energy come back but he didn't want to return to camp.

"Did we win?" River whispered exhausted.

Josh sighed. "For the moment."

They all sighed in agreement. Jacob was the first to get up and help Rose back towards the camp. Alex sat down looking into the sea. Ureck sensed that Mason had died but he didn't say a word to Alex.

Allison walked away while Danielle meditated with a knives stabbed into the sand as if she were symbolling if you disturb me you'll get one.

In the sea Gaea and Octavian had been stalled for a few hours. They would return back soon to get them all.

**(!) Back with the same laptop I sold felt like a moron walk up inside the pawnshop I sold my old laptop pretending like its normal ask how much does the scratched laptop that looks like it survived a plane crash cost? Ok 60 dollars! Here ya go thanks... yep I was a real moron that day. Typed this too fast**

**(!) Someone has requested me to add "Dark Percy" now I have never heard of this character was there another book or was it in the movie or something like that because I wasted about one hundred dollars on every book, graphich novel, movie, and even the games but never have I read of Dark Percy so what is he literally?**

(...) My hands are aching sorry if you guys didn't get much screen time but I promise you will get more.

Also the Vitrus scene was made by Benpalooza and I decided to add it in the story and change a small part to it. Credit for that part goes to him.


End file.
